Meet My Father, Uchiha Sasuke
by moonrose71
Summary: After going through the struggle, Sasuke finally got to be with the girl he's long to be with. But now, there's another girl that he loves...his daughter Haruhi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's here! After the success of "With Love, Hinata" (If you haven't read it please do!) I worked on its squeal.**

 **As before some house keeping:**

 **\- This is rated M so there will be some swearing from the Adults.**

 **-Some lemoney goodness will be in here.**

 **-If you don't have anything nice to say it will be removed.**

 **\- Of course I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **My Father's gonna be Great!**

Sasuke rushed through the entire hospital with Naruto trying to catch up behind him.

"That is the last goddamn time I trust you with accepting missions Naruto." He hissed as he weaved his way through people and nurses.

"For the hundredth time it was not my fault Teme! I did not know it was going to last that long!"

"You said half an hour at the most. It's been 2. Fucking. Hours!"

Naruto and Sasuke hurried to Hinata's room. She was well into her pregnancy, and the baby would be due any day now. With the way fate loved to troll the Uchiha, Naruto came by with the offer of help for an important mission. Sasuke declined so he could be home with his girlfriend, but being the saint that she was she insisted that he go.

"Sasuke-teme do you even know where the hell you're going?!" Naruto asked almost running out of breath

"Follow the screams…"

"What scre-..." Naruto jumped out of his skin when he heard the ear splitting screams that were coming from the room down the hall. "No way in hell Hinata could scream like that, I had no idea!"

"You and me both… in more ways than one…"

"Don't perv on me now!"

Hinata's screams of agony only intensified as she was experiencing labor contractions. Ino, Tenten, Neji and Shizune accompanied her for moral support. Shizune urged her to push, but Hinata was adamant against giving birth without Sasuke. Everyone knew that she was never one for cursing or bad language. Yet her use of banter describing how she would make Sasuke suffer gave Neji chills. Ino and Tenten were trying their best to comfort her and keep her from busting anyone's eardrum.

Thankfully, Sasuke and Naruto came in bursting through the door panting and gasping.

"Hinata!" He shouted nearly winded of all his energy.

"Goddamnit Uchiha do you realize how late you are?!" Neji yelled

"Blame Naruto! We got here as fast as we could!" Sasuke exclaimed as he looked to his suffering girlfriend.

He was very perturbed right now, he did not have a clue about what to do in this situation. The natural thing he wanted to do was to hold her hand but judging by the ice pack on her own cousins hand, he'd rather not. Besides he has lost his arm once before, he doesn't need to lose his hand yet again.

"Sasuke how dare you make me wait while going through this pain!" Hinata writhe as she started to push

"I-It was not my fault you can blame Naruto, I didn't want to go on the goddamn mission!" He tried to explain

"EY!"

"Naruto did not get me pregnant, you did so the blame goes to you UCHIHA SASUKE!" She grit her teeth as she man gripped the sheets. Better them than his own hands

Sasuke could not fight her, she was giving birth for kami sake! He was sure Neji was going to give him an ear full about it later anyway so he opted to shut his mouth and take it. He was here to be the supportive boyfriend, that had to count for something right?

After about an hour of yelling, arguing, cursing, and Hinata pushing, a healthy baby girl was born at 10pm. Joy filled the room as they gushed and cooed over the crying little newborn. She looked like a little doll. She was born with a full head of hair like her father's hair color and eyes a milky pearl. All in all a very cute baby girl for the two of them.

As the women gushed over how adorable the little girl was in Hinata's arms, Sasuke at best looked confused. Being the youngest, he never knew what to expect from situations like this.

"Is...She okay?" He asked

"Of course, she's as healthy as could be!" Shizune reassured

Sasuke inspected his daughter up close "She's...Small and very fragile…"

"She's even got a strong pair of lungs too." Shizune giggled

He smirked while kissed Hinata on the cheek "Like mom...She's beautiful Hinata."

"Haruhi."

"Hm?"

"Her name, what do you think of the name Haruhi? It's May and all, so I thought about the beauty of spring."

"Beautiful name for our beautiful daughter, I like it."

The little one looked up at the Uchiha and started babbling while reaching her tiny hands up at him. Sasuke tilted his head while Hinata laughed.

"She wants to meet her dad Sasuke-kun."

He looked even more confused than before "I'm right here Haruhi you don't have to do that…"

"Sasuke even I know she wants you to hold her, and she's your daughter she won't bite you...yet." Naruto teased

He rolled his eyes still trying to remain poised but in reality he was very nervous of holding Haruhi. He looked down at the little new born, then looked to his girlfriend with a pleaded expression for help. Hinata got the hint and showed him how to hold her, thank god she was the one that knew what to do. Besides women, the subject of children was not Sasuke's strong suit either.

"Sasuke you look so nervous, it's okay! Look see Haru-chan is happy to be her daddy." Ino gave the vote of confidence

Which was true, Haruhi was content in the Uchiha's arms with a wide smile on her face. He did lighten up a bit at that, she was adorable like her mother as well. It still felt rather strange because he did not know what happens after he holds his daughter.

Once Haruhi started to fuss, she went right back into Hinata's arms. There was one thing he knew he was not going to be able to handle, and that was the crying.

He pretended not hear the copious chuckles from everyone in the room. His girlfriend included...

He was still the same Uchiha Sasuke dammit, he was now Uchiha Sasuke the first time father.

When given the all clear, He took Hinata and Haruhi back home to his apartment. She opted to live with him after their ordeal with him returning to the village settled once and for all. Besides, she knew that Sasuke would annoy her father and Neji on purpose if she were to let him stay in the Hyuga estate. Plus it was about that time for her to live independently anyway. And Sasuke was not going to have her go look for a place of her own while she was with child, that was out of the question. His apartment was small but with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a sizable kitchen with a living room. Hinata was perfectly content with it.

Since they didn't know if Haruhi was going to be a girl or boy, they did not give a lot of detail to her room at first . The walls were a dusty blue and they got a baby crib along with some other furniture. It was a nice change, Sasuke felt pleased with how well it actually turned out.

Once the new family settled, a book he left on the couch titled: "Surviving Fatherhood" was there on the couch. He had been reading it during the entire pregnancy. So he wanted to pick up where he left off.

"You seem to be diligent with your reading Sasuke-kun."

"I have to be a somewhat good father to Haruhi don't I?"

"Why somewhat good, you'll be a great father. Don't you agree Haruhi?" She giggled while she snuggled her daughter

"Hm, we will see about now won't we." He said as he pulled Hinata into a close embrace and kissed her.

"Sleepy Sasuke-kun?"

"I would think you'd be more exhausted than me…"

"A little bit but I'm alright."

"Hn, I want your energy then... How could you be alright after delivering a baby for an hour? It's almost midnight." He was genuinely confused by that realization

She got up and gave a small wink to the Uchiha putting Haruhi to bed and rejoining him in their bedroom. "It is a bit endearing but when the worst is over you feel fine. You were on missions that lasted both day and night though…"

He groaned as he started undressing down to his boxers. "Don't remind me...2 damn hours…" He grumbled

"What did you and Naruto have to do?"

"Tsunade wanted me and Naruto to go to the Mizukage and help settle a bet…"

"Oh? What kind of bet?"

Sasuke felt mortified. Even thinking back on it he still has to kick Naruto's ass for even agreeing to the stupid thing.

"Those two were betting on who could out drink the other and the winner got reverse harem service." He said that as fast as he could

Hinata was trying to wrap her mind around what exactly his so called mission was without laughing at him. "So, you and Naruto... Had to act as a part of the reverse harem to the drunken Mizukage?"

"For 2 hours…" He groaned

He had to give her credit, she was trying not to burst into laughter right now. So to prevent that embarrassment, he trapped her in his arms as they laid in bed together, he was a good big spoon.

"But, that was in the past so... Now I can go back to being with you."

She chuckled "What's this you want to be in my reverse harem now?"

He gave a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "I can't be in your harem, I'm selfish I'd steal you away from the others and keep you all to myself~"

She turned to face him, "Well I'm all yours Sasuke-kun~"

He grinned at her, ready to enjoy a lovely make out session. Unfortunately for him, they heard the wonderful sounds of their daughter crying. Sasuke gave a look of defeat as Hinata climbed out of bed.

"And so it begins…" He gave an unamused sigh while Hinata went to calm their daughter.

* * *

 **Ta da, I hoped you all liked it! Now it won't be as rapid fire updates like I did with my first SasuHina story, I have I a lot of WIPs on the table but don't worry I will try to update in a timely manor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dad is Learning**

The sunshine crept into the room Hinata and Sasuke shared that morning. All was quiet and peaceful, the way Sasuke wanted it. That was until his now 2 month old daughter Haruhi started to cry. He was starting to regret his idea of leaving the doors cracked open. There was no real threat of someone trying to invade his apartment. If they tried to, they were dead without hesitation. He voted to leave the doors crack to put Hinata's worries at ease about Haruhi sleeping well at night. He warned her that she would have to _keep her voice down_ when it came down to making love during the night.

He groaned as he stirred a bit while waking up, his hair was in shambles. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and went to Haruhi. She was fussing as per usual, he yawned held her while making a shushing sound.

"Good morning to you too Haruhi…" He said in a tired voice holding the baby girl to his bare chest.

Her cries started to subsided but it was still evident that she was not happy. He didn't smell anything foul so it wasn't time to change her diaper, so could she have been hungry? He took her to the kitchen to prepare her bottle of formula. It was the most tedious thing he's done in his life, and that was saying a lot. Take down his older brother, seal away a goddess, deal with Orochimaru, sure those were not a problem. Feed his two month old crying daughter? He needed a great deal of help. Hinata always kept a spare bottle already made in the fridge, so all he had to do was to make sure it was warm enough for her.

It was also a blessing that Haruhi wasn't impatient. She whimpered and fussed but, at least she didn't start crying all over again. With the bottle warm enough, he sat on the couch in the living room and started to feed her. Haruhi wasn't having any of that. She turned her head away every time he tried to bottle feed her.

"Haruhi, aren't you hungry? What are you doing?" He asked looking down at his daughter as if she was going to answer him.

All she could do was poke her bottom lip out as small tears started to form in her eyes. Damnit she was identical to Hinata. He was at a loss with what to do, he also didn't want to wake his sleeping girlfriend.

"Haruhi...Don't do that...Please don't cry…" He started to rock her in a rather awkward and confused manner

She still had the same concerned expression while observing her father's actions. Haruhi wanted her mom now more than anything... She loved it when Hinata came in the room and gave her an Eskimo kiss whenever she cried. The infant had no idea what her father was doing right now...

"Having trouble Sasuke-kun?" A soft and familiar voice asked as she took Haruhi from the struggling Uchiha.

He grunted as he slumped deeper into the couch "...Yes…"

She gave a soft chuckle as she gave Haruhi an Eskimo kiss earning an adorable giggle from their daughter. Sasuke sat there with his arms folded in defeat. He tried to hide the fact that he was a little bit jealous. Hinata sat beside the grumpy Uchiha and gave Haruhi back.

"Here you try, rub your nose against hers. She enjoys that."

Staring back at his daughter, he scrunched his face a bit before he gave his daughter an Eskimo kiss. She laughed as a reward for his effort, Hinata even laughed a bit too.

Sasuke was a skilled shinobi, do not laugh at him.

"Told you so…" She hummed

"Hn…"

"Don't _hn_ , you know we love you Sasuke-kun." She chuckled while she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I like to _hn_ …" He smirked

"I've noticed, it'll be a matter of time before Haruhi follows after you."

"Nonsense, I've worked hard for that hn you know. It was like a trademark."

She giggled "We'll see. Now then, you remember today we're going to visit my family right? They heard how well the birth went so they want to meet Haruhi."

"Sadly, it means all the glares and constant _'When will you make an honest woman out of my daughter'_ Nonsense... Your dad can be rather annoying you know that right?"

"He can seem persistent in his endeavors but...he only means well deep down."

" _In the pits of hell_ …" He mumbled

"I'll leave you to bond with Haruhi more while I get ready."

He gave a small pout after that. He usually enjoys a bath with Hinata in the morning, because they usually act dirty and get clean at the same time. Their hours of intimate delight were short because of the baby. One of the heaviest prices Sasuke had to pay.

After all, it was _how_ Haruhi came about in the first place. Speaking of, the infant started to whimper in her father's arms as she looked at the bottle he was holding.

"Now you are hungry? Hn…"

Haruhi would do something that even the Uchiha Sasuke wasn't not prepared for.

" _Nnnnn_!"

At 2 months old, a child talks in incomprehensible babbles and noises. At 2 months old a child doesn't have a clue about what exactly goes on in their world yet. At 2 months old, his daughter _should not try to copy his trademark_! He even thought that she was trying to sass him! _His little girl_! Haruhi reminded him that she was hungry as she started to fuss all over again. He came back to his senses and gave his daughter her breakfast.

 _This was going to be a long day…_

When they left the apartment it was around 10 am, Haruhi wasn't as sassy as she was earlier. They walked through Konoha as people admired and gushed over their adorable daughter. It was fine, until they tried to hold her which would cause the baby girl to throw a conniption fit. It was clear to both Sasuke and Hinata that Haruhi was not a fan of strangers.

Hanabi greeted them as they arrived at the Hyuga estate, gushing over her cute little niece. At 16 she was bit taller and shared similar features like her sister, but was rather spunky like Neji. She loved to tease Sasuke about how soft he has gotten over Hinata, calling him an 'overgrown teddy bear' a lot.

" _Let's get this over with so we can leave_ …" He thought to himself.

It always felt weird being among the Hyugas in how rigid, uptight, and boring they were. They had the main branch and then sub branches with servants. How could Hinata be from such a clan like this? She was the black sheep among them. She was kind and compassionate. Nothing at all like those elders who kept eyeing the Uchiha up and down as he held Haruhi and sat in conversation. It would have been understandable not to trust him a few months back. But he's not going to raise hell among them while holding his daughter.

"So Hinata you gave birth to a healthy little girl, congratulations." The elder woman said

"Thank you grandmother, her name is Haruhi."

"I'm sure Haruhi will make a fine addition to the Hyuga bloodline as my granddaughter." Hiashi added "But that still leaves an important matter to discuss..." He said and all the elders eyes went to Sasuke

" _Here it comes…_ " He braced himself

"Uchiha, Hinata is still the heiress of this clan and she bore this child out of wedlock." Her grandmother gave a curt reply. "Such an event has never occurred in our family, I hope you have an explanation for this?"

Sasuke exhaled before speaking. "I do."

"Speak then, what is it?"

"I had planned on proposing before Haruhi's. . . . _conception_." He had to fish for the right word, he didn't think it would be appropriate to say sex in front of a bunch of elders.

They all had raised brows and Hinata even started to blush at this. Whatever her boyfriend was doing, it seemed to be working.

"Is that so? You had already wanted Hinata as your wife?"

"Who wouldn't? She is a beautiful woman and elegant shinobi, I realized this once I finally returned home after the war. If I didn't propose to her someone else would have."

A small smile crept on Hinata's face as he continued.

"My original plan was to propose some time in the fall, but my love for her was _too overwhelming_... I got a little- carried away." He said trying to sound sophisticated, it was becoming almost funny to both him and Hinata. Even Haruhi caught on as she started to giggle.

"So once I received the news that my beloved was expecting, I put such desires aside for the sake of our child. And I took care of Hinata throughout the pregnancy."

Hiashi looked to his eldest "Is this true Hinata?"

She nodded "Oh yes! S-Sasuke was very protective and caring of me, and he is a wonderful father to Haruhi too."

The Hyuga elders looked at one another before nodding. "Very well then, so long as things are in a sensible order for now marriage isn't the highest priority." Her grandmother concluded

"Yet this does not mean that marriage isn't out of the question. As the future head of the clan, it will not look professional for her to lead with a tardy like this." Hiashi added

Sasuke nodded while standing up "I understand."

"And Hinata you know that now you'll double responsibilities as a mother and soon clan leader. I trust you know the work that will be of you?"

"I do father."

"Good. I appreciate you both taking the time to meet with us I look forward to hear about the wedding date soon." Her grandmother chimed

They nodded and blushed, Sasuke led her out to the garden the estate had outside of the main house. He sighed in great relief as he relaxed on the grass letting Haruhi lay on his chest. She actually fell asleep during the meeting. How fortunate.

Hinata chuckled as she sat next to him. "That wasn't so bad Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, _fake-no-jutsu_... A very useful technique... Although I should thank them, they put Haruhi down for a nap for me."

All she could do was smile at him, Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Why do you seem so happy today?"

" _Because.~_ "

" _Because?~_ "

"Because, I love you teddy bear-kun!"

He furrowed his brow as he blushed "You."

"Me?"

"You and you _only_ can call me that, no one else... _I am your teddy bear-kun…_ "

She laughed as she laid next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I am honored, did you mean it when you said you wanted to marry before Haruhi was born?"

He nodded "I- was going to propose at the end of August. After the whole restraining order between us had passed." Sasuke was turning pink at the cheeks by this point at it was bothering him to no end.

"I-I had no idea…"

"I was serious when I said you are beautiful and elegant and my beloved."

She nuzzled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her, Haruhi seem to have nuzzled as well. The rising and falling of his chest seemed to have worked wonders for napping. He should do this more often then…

"Nnn…"

They both looked down at the sleeping 2 month old as she sighed with ease in her sleep.

"Sasuke-kun, Haruhi likes your trademark as well."

"No, that was _Nnn_. My trademark is a simple and short, _Hn_."

"She's still learning you know, when she's older she may even master the Hn faster than you think."

He huffed at the thought of his daughter copying his style and his trademark. It was odd but at the same time it was interesting. "We'll see… But for now, the Hn belongs to me."

"Hn." she replied

"Now you're making fun of me Hinata…"

" _Hn?_ "

" _Oh you wait until we're alone Hina-chan~_ " He teased in her ear

" _You forgot we are staying the night here Teddy bear-kun~_ "

" _Do you think teddy-kun cares where he makes love to his Hina-chan? I seem to remember exactly where you're old bedroom is, and I'm sure the servants wouldn't mind babysitting Haruhi for a bit_..."

She immediately turned red and hid her face in his side while he chuckled in triumph. He's made it a bit of a hobby in finding new ways of flustering Hinata, each one more adorable than the other. Today wasn't as bad as he thought after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WARNING, Remember how I said there was lemons in this? Here's one now, read at your own discretion. Other than that do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mom's Special Secret**

It has been 4 months since Haruhi was born and brought home, and already Sasuke is finding himself questioning all of his life choices. He thought he was doing alright, Haruhi was adorable and bubbly when she was happy. It was when she started to cry and fuss was when Sasuke could not win...Ever. He was learning the hard way that children can and will be the biggest and sometimes the worst cock-block in a father's life. He and Shikamaru have a jar for such an occasion, they put in pocket change in every time they've been cock-blocked. In fact, Shikamaru was the one that gave Sasuke the book and distinctly told him to start at chapter 5 where it starts to talk about it.

It did give the warning but it didn't help his situation. For one, Haruhi was sporadic and random with her sudden nightly outbursts. She never cried at the same time twice, if she cried at 3am one day it was like she made sure do it again either before or after. Another thing, she was sassy. If Sasuke went to calm her down, he would have to try various methods via listening to classical music, feeding her, rocking her to sleep, or just about anything to get her to go back to sleep. But with Hinata, it was like magic. She got up calmly went to Haruhi's room and in a matter of seconds she was hushed and asleep for the rest of the night. He was growing rather curious about that. What exactly was she doing that got Haruhi to relax so easily without effort?

So tonight after yet _another_ cock-blocking, he waited until Hinata came back to finally get some answers.

"What's your secret?" He didn't even beat around the bush he went straight to the point

"My secret?" Hinata tilted her head "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"I mean, how do you get Haruhi back to bed so quickly and easily?"

She giggled "I don't do anything fancy Sasuke-kun, it's just...a motherly thing you know?"

"So what, are you telling me mothers learn a new type of genjutsu to help their children sleep at night?" That would actually be rather interesting in the Uchiha's eyes as he was imagining that in his mind.

"No no nothing like that all I don't need genjutsu for Haruhi, I just let her nurse and she goes back to bed." Hinata said that as if it was a no brainer

He raised an eyebrow "Nurse?"

She blushed a bit "You know... Breastfeeding?"

He felt rather dumb for not thinking about that in the first place. "So all you do is let her suck on your breast for a bit and she goes right back to bed?"

"W-Well when you put it like that, yes that's really all there is to it Sasuke-kun. You sound kind of surprised by that...You really didn't know that's what I did?"

"I didn't. I try different things to put her to sleep and here you have the natural advantage... You cheater."

"I-I'm not a cheater!" She started to get flustered and it was one of Sasuke's favorite past times

He gave a sly grin "You're right, to be fair it only makes sense that Haruhi would do that. After all, with breasts like yours I'd stop crying immediately too." He snuck up behind her and groped her supple double Ds.

Hinata whimpered in embarrassment as her blush only darkened on her face. "Sasuke-kun they are really sensitive!" she whined

That only perked the Uchiha's curiously more, he really wanted to know now what breastmilk actually tasted like. No harm in experimentation right? He trailed kisses down her jawline and pushed her onto the black sheets, her breasts were just so perky and awaiting a taste. Hinata saw the curiosity in his eyes and she tried to cover up her pink nipples with her hands. He frowned

"Hinata-chan…"

She shook her head no as her face was still pink with blush. He in turn grew closer to her body, placing his hands over top of hers.

"Please Hinata-chan?~"

She grew more and more flustered with his sudden curiously of what breastmilk was like. "Sasuke-kun it's for Haruhi!"

"I know, but she won't get mad if I taste."

"S-Sasuke-kun it's embarrassing!"

"How? No one else is here and I _want_ to at least have a taste."

"S-Still it's something that... You know only babies do."

"I was sucking on your breasts _way_ before Haruhi was born remember?" He paused for a moment "Actually that was part of the process that brought her here…"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to just curl up and hide. But Sasuke was very persistent. She knew that if he didn't get his way now, he would most likely try it again later or do what she loathes and try it when she least expects it. Sasuke got a hold of her hands and slowly moved them away from her breasts. Curse him and his ways of seduction…

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about Hinata~"

Too flustered to debate with him any longer, she surrendered to his advances as she shyly watched him rest his head in her bosom. He had to admit, he loved to just rest his head there at times when he was very stressed out or sad. She had a special warmth that he found so soothing. Not to mention she always smelled nice too, tonight she smelled of jasmines.

Without wasting another moment he gently took one of her breasts in his hand and latched on with his mouth. Hinata was using as much strength as she could not to cry out in pleasure so is not to wake Haruhi.

"S-S-Sasuke-kuun~!" She moaned softly while arching her back

His tongue was busy lapping circles around her nipple as he took in the taste of the milk that he was dying to try. It was sweet, _very_ sweet… at least to him it was, but that could be due to the lack of a sweet tooth he had. Nevertheless, it was sweet and warm just like Hinata, delicious too.

True to his word he did settle with just a taste and he let go of her breast with a small pop. He licked his lips a bit trying to savor what was left from that experiment before looking back at Hinata.

"I understand completely now, I would do the same exact thing if I were Haruhi."

Hinata blushed even redder than before when he said that "...H-How did i-it… taste?"

"Sweet and warm, just like you." His eyes trailed off to her left breast seeing how he was just sucking on the right one. "But just to be sure…~"

He did the same treatment on her left breast only twice as long. He rather enjoyed it, there was something rather relaxing about the whole experience. He gently bit her nipple as his tongue swirled around it causing more milk to come out. Hinata could only moan out his name softly and comb a hand through his hair as he did this. She was really surprised to see that he was actually blushing a bit while he was sucking. Who would have guessed that Uchiha Sasuke of all people, had a thing for this kind of stuff? Certainly not Hinata that was for sure.

She also wasn't ready for the hand that snuck its way to her silk black panties and quickly pulled them down so his fingers could fondle with her clit and entrance. Hinata arched her back as much as she could moaning and whimpering under the Uchiha's advances. It was only a matter of time before she came on his right hand, but he was far from finished. Taking a slight pause to catch his breath, he took off his boxers freeing his erection and sliding himself inside her. She would have said something but he hoisted her up on to his lap as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

She started to rock her hips and bounce slightly while Sasuke held on to her, using the bed frame as extra support. He was at good height where he could capture one of her breasts in his mouth and thrust in and out of her as she bounced in his lap. Neither of them were expecting this to happen from a talk about breastfeeding, but it surely worked out in Sasuke's favor. This would probably be the most he's ever blushed like this before. They would moan softly, enjoying the sensations of one another. Hinata nearly man gripped his hair letting him know that she was ready to climax for a second time.

If he wasn't enjoying himself with Hinata's breast he probably would have came inside her already and not even pay attention. But he came shortly after Hinata, quickly remembering to pull out this time. No need for anymore children right now, Haruhi was just enough.

Satisfied with the success of his little experiment, Sasuke looked at Hinata with a lazy smile as some of the breast milk was still lingering on the sides of his lips.

"Y-You're g-greedy Sasuke-kun." She replied between pants

He laid down and nestled himself right her bosom."Don't worry, I left some for Haruhi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with more of our favorite family here, it always fills my heart with joy to know that people like my work, really thank you for taking the time out and reading it. But anyway enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Let's Talk Dad**

Six was Sasuke's new favorite number now, Haruhi was _a lot_ better at 6 months. The excessive cockblocking that plagued him in the beginning has subsided drastically. The sporadic outburst through the night were also not as bad as before. Now he faced new types of problems, and one of them was that Haruhi was trying to talk. At six months what she thought was conversation, turned out to be random babbles and various other baby noises. At first it was cute, even he had to admit, but now the problem was she did not want to stop. She smiled whenever she had these _conversations_ too, as if she was actually talking. Hinata or any other woman seemed to have understood and went along with the infant's language. Sadly Sasuke struggled to learn.

He had returned home from another A rank mission with his team. Hinata and Haruhi smiled to greet him in. He gave Hinata a kiss and lightly ruffled Haruhi's rapidly growing black hair.

"The mission went well?"

He nodded. "Mhm."

"I'm glad, dinner's on the table I was able to get those cherry tomatoes you like so much too."

 _She's such a saint…_ "You're going to spoil me Hinata, thank you."

"It's no trouble at all Sasuke-

"Nnnnn!" The little one reached out her small arms out to her father. "Nn! Nn! Nn!"

Hinata chuckled "Haruhi missed you too it seems."

"Haruhi, I'm right here calm down." He said staring at his daughter.

"No Sasuke, she wants you to hold her."

"Nnnnn!" Haruhi cheered in agreement.

 _I_ _just_ _got through the door, least let me sit down first_ …

He sighed as he claimed his daughter in his arms and collapsed on to the couch. The little one explored his ANBU equipment on his chest with great curiosity. He watched her as she happily sat on his stomach watching his chest rise and fall. She put her tiny hand on his chest trying to figure out what exactly was causing his chest to do that.

"Haruhi what are you doing?"

"Aaa!" The little one replied tapping her tiny hands on the chest plate.

"Yes that's my uniform, do you want to wear it?"

"Nahh...Nahaha…" She continued to tap on the uniform.

"What you- want me to take it off?"

The little one continued her charade aimlessly, it was as if she trying to take it off herself. He put her daughters effort at ease and did away with the top part of his uniform so that his black under armor was on.

"Alright it's off-"

He was cut off when Haruhi climbed back onto his stomach and nuzzled herself as close as possible. This was too adorable, why must his girlfriend and daughter be so adorable it wasn't fair. He gave a small smile and kissed the top of her head. "Cute." he mumbled as Hinata came in the room.

"Don't worry I brought the food to you this time, I know how Haruhi can get. She likes to cuddle." She smiled while handing him his dinner.

"Just like you…" He said as he struggled to reach the onigiri.

She giggled "Well of course I love to cuddle with my teddy bear-kun."

"You're going to enjoy that aren't you…"

She smiled and held a cherry tomato towards his mouth "Guilty!" she chimed.

He rolled his eyes and bit into the tomato, nipping at the tip of her finger as a tease. She could get use to that, it's the only other pet name she has for him besides the occasional "sweetheart" or "honey". Not that she didn't like pet names, the couple grew rather used to calling each other by their normal names. Sasuke seemed content with it anyway- unless they were in the bedroom of course.

Speaking of Sasuke, he relaxed in the lap his girlfriend as she fed him dinner.

She smirked " _Are enjoying your dinner my lord?"_ She asked in a sarcastic posh voice.

He smiled " _Yes as a matter of fact I am, though I am enjoying the wonderful view above me better."_

She giggled " _I am pleased his majesty is happy with his dinner tonight."_

" _You prepared it for me my beautiful queen, I'd be a fool not to."_

Their little session role play was interrupted when Haruhi reached up and tapped Sasuke's cheek.

Hinata chuckled. "It would seem the princess demands attention from her father."

His eye twitched a bit before finally looking at his daughter "Yes Haruhi?"

"Ttt...tttt…." she struggled. She had a word she wanted to say, but it was difficult to get it out.

He raised an eyebrow at this and watched her determination flourish. "T-To..T-Too"

Hinata and Sasuke both went wide eyed as they watched their daughter prepare to say her first word. "Toosaan!"

Sasuke felt his heart swell with pride and joy as he heard his daughter use him as her first word. Yet, at the same time he was extremely shocked by how young she was being able to say that in its basic form at best.

"How did she- she said tousan..." He reveled as the tiny blush crept onto his face.

"Haruhi must be very bright for her age, I guess all that reading and talking to her while I was pregnant paid off huh."

 _Flashback_

 _At the time, Hinata was 6 months into her pregnancy as she and Sasuke went on their usual walk around Konoha. It was a chilly day in February. So as the overprotective boyfriend that he was, he made Hinata wear his old cloak as an extra layer. Anyone who walked by them often congratulated them. But would mistake them for a married couple instead of boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _They made a stop at their favorite overlook to enjoy the beautiful view. He couldn't help but look at her and then at her stomach like a concerned child_

" _Isn't it painful?" He asked_

" _Hm?"_

" _Carrying our child for nine months- doesn't it hurt?"_

 _She shook her head "Not at all, you_ _just_ _feel...heavier I guess, and most other things could be side effects."_

" _Hm."_

 _She smiled and placed his hand on the side of her stomach where she felt movement. He jumped a bit at the odd feeling but she reassured him that it was normal and that it means the baby's healthy. He felt at ease a bit, until he watched her start talking to her stomach._

" _Can they actually hear you Hinata?"_

" _It's possible, I read about it in one of the books Tsunade-sama gave to me. It said that it helps establish a relationship. Why not say hello?"_

 _He look perplexed by the gesture, but then again he has talked to the spirit of Itachi while in the hospital. Nothing can rival the bizarre things he's done in his life. He rubbed her stomach with cautious intent._

" _Um...Hello, this is your father...I don't_ _really_ _have an idea of what to say yet but I guess I will meet you soon in 3 months."_

 _Hinata giggled at his endeavors as he pouted. It was always nice to see Sasuke's softer side. He always maintained a calm aloof expression. But it would seem that with her he was free to relax and show more emotions._

 _End Flashback_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantastic! Made it to chapter 5! Unfortunately it is a part 1 but don't worry I will be working on part 2. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Family Steps Part 1**

Sasuke was out with his 8 month old daughter who was biting on his shoulder blade. His old teammates watching and trying their hardest not to laugh. Teething was more of a hassle than what it was worth, and it was only one of the many new things that Haruhi is trying to do:

First there was the joys of her trying to speak after having said her first word. It was the only word she knew how to say: tooan, toosan, tosa, and every variation of Tousan between. She learned how to say kaasan as well but she loved to call everything toosan. Second, was how hyper she was. She liked to crawl everywhere and has been trying to walk recently as well. Last of all was the teething. Shizune explained that children will bite on everything when their teeth start to grow in. It would have been fine if not for Haruhi's habit of teething on his various weapons and equipment. So he had to put everything out of her eye sight. Unfortunately she threw fits and cried due to the pain so he picked the lesser of two evils. He allowed her gnaw on his shirts, arms, and fingers.

His teammates watched as he held his daughter in his lap as his face read "Say anything funny and I will kill you on the spot." They were going to spend the day together training. Hinata got called for an emergency mission with her old team so Haruhi was now spending the day with daddy. Sakura found it incredibly adorable while Naruto couldn't contain their laughter.

"Hinata has you stuck in father mode huh Sasuke?" The blonde chuckled

"Oh come on, it's rather adorable!" Sakura chimed

He was thinking of every possible swear word. They did not have to deal with their children at the moment. Their significant others weren't busy doing missions. Naruto and Ino recently had a little girl of their own and all Ino wanted to do was spoil her to the core. Sakura and Kiba were too focused on their careers to think about kids at the moment. It didn't seem fair at all, why did he have to lead the charge in procreation?

Haruhi tugged on her father black shirt to get his attention "Tooan! Toooan!"

Coming back to his senses he looked down at her as she fervently tried to reach for the grass. Sasuke gave a trademark poker face as she grinned at him.

"You just love to show off how much of a father I am don't you…" he thought

With a reluctant sigh, he set Haruhi down on the grass and held her hands as she balanced herself on her feet. For some reason or another, she enjoyed it when he would "train" her to walk. He would aid her with her steps as she tried to walk on her own but would always need him to catch her when she fell.

And for those watching, it couldn't have been a better treat…

"I'm training her." He called out to assure his teammates weren't mocking or laughing at him.

"Sure you are Sasuke. that's why you brought her to the training grounds after all~" Naruto teased with heavy sarcasm

"If I didn't have my daughter I'd fight you right now…" he said low enough so his daughter couldn't hear.

All Naruto could do was giggle and chuckle, it was at its core quite hilarious. The blonde bent down to greet Haruhi as she stared at this new person in amazement.

"Heheh hey Haru-chan, my name is Naruto!"

She tilted head a bit "NNNNo!" She smiled "Noto!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a bit at that as Naruto hung his head. Sakura then did the same and smiled at the little one. "Can you say Sa-kur-a Haruhi-chan?"

She did the same with the pink hair woman. "A-koo-a!" She cheered

Sakura giggled "It's a good start."

Haruhi laughed as well as she pointed eagerly at them "Tooan!"

"Let me guess, you want to play with my teammates now?" He asked

"Noto! Akooa!"

With a sigh of surrender he handed his daughter over to Naruto and Sakura for them to gush and play with for the afternoon. She seemed to be enjoying herself with all the laughing he heard. Then again, their boisterous nature does come in handy- at times.

After a few hours of play, the trio went their separate ways. Haruhi still had leftover energy from her hours of play time. How such a little girl had that much energy was beyond him. But it might bode well for the future, she could be a very agility oriented shinobi. She was acting like one now that they were back home. For some reason she thought it would be a great idea to start climbing on Sasuke as he slumped over on the couch. He didn't know why or how but he would just let it be. He hoped to everything he had that Hinata would return for her missions soon. Father mode tired him out the fastest.

His prayers were answered when he heard the door open, he never felt so relived in a very long time. He got up and went to greet her with a rather long kiss. Blissfully forgetting about his daughter's whereabouts.

"How was your day with Haruhi?" She asked

"Good. She met Naruto and Sakura for the first time."

"That's wonderful, she must have had a lot of fun. Did she tire herself out?"

"No, why?"

"Well...where is she?"

It finally hit him, the concern was starting to appear. Until he heard her call out to her mother from clinging to his right leg.

"...Right here."

Hinata tilted her head a bit before laughing a bit "Haruhi were you hiding from me?"

The little on grinned as she eased herself off her father leg "kaaan!"

"I missed you too Haruhi, did you have fun with tousan today?"

The little one giggled and stood up on her own. Hinata smiled as she opened her arms wide for her. Haruhi struggled with her balance a bit and even started to pout in frustration.

"Go on Haruhi, you can do it." Sasuke encouraged

Her father's vote of confidence helped her steps until she was actually walking on her own. Hinata and Sasuke beamed with pride at the accomplishment of their daughter. The new problem was that now, that's all she wants to do. She wouldn't keep still at all throughout the evening until it was bedtime and even then that was a game of tag.

At around 2am in the morning the couple were having a hard time falling asleep.

"Is something on your mind too Hinata?"

She nodded "On the way home from the mission I stopped by the estate. My family did not say it straight away, but from the glares... I could tell they were growing rather impatient. They really want me to be the Hyuga head..."

"They really want to be pains in the ass." He groaned. " Yet, for all the political rambling they love to do, they forgot something important."

"What do you mean?"

"When we get married, you'll be Mrs. Uchiha. Meaning, you'd lose your family name and both you and Haruhi get mine. So technically you would actually be like a the head's wife in that scenario."

"That's right, but then comes the problem of deciding the next heir…"

"What about your sister?"

"Hanabi is capable, but she's only 16. She loves to remind me of how thankful she was that I was born first so she doesn't have to deal with it. If she found out, she won't take it well- at all."

"Why not Neji then?"

"His family is not from the main branch." She explained "Also there's something I wanted to ask."

"Hm?"

"You're the last living member of your clan…"

"Yeah so?"

"You also have a daughter now…"

"What are you asking Hinata?"

"I'm wondering if that makes you the technical head of your clan now."

His expression went blank "What?"

"W-Well, that's kinda how reviving a clan usually works. You have children. And because you still have lineage to your clan… You um- are the new head of the Uchiha clan...that is, if you accept that role."

In truth, the revival part was not something he thought about during his avenger escapade. Now he understands why.

"Sasuke?"

"If it's not one problem it's another… Can't I marry you because I want to?"

"You still can, it's- a bit more complicated now…"

He sighed as he rolled on to his right side. "Complicated things are annoying…I'd rather not get invovle…"

She frowned while she nuzzled close behind him "I know…I'm starting to hate it."

He kissed her hand "Don't. Stupid as it all may sound, we'll figure it out."

She smiled and started to blush a bit "There's also something I wanted your opinion on too."

"What is it?"

She felt nervous all over again but she found the strength to ask. "I um...I wanted to know what you think of… h-having more children?"

He quickly turned back over to face her "You want to have another baby?"

She blushed immediately "I- Well- It w-was only an o-opinion right now! I-I didn't know how y-you would react Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked as he put a finger on her lips "Relax."

"B-But-"

"Hinata relax, more children wouldn't bother me if that's what you want."

"Really?"

"Yes but, if we do plan on having another child anytime soon we'll need to move somewhere with more space."

"What about- everything going with getting married and-"

He cut her off with a kiss."You come first. Not your family, not your last name, only the beautiful woman lying next to me naked."

She smiled and the blush on her face continued.

"Besides, if I had known you were so eager tonight I would have put Haruhi to bed early. You could have just told me you wanted to make another child tonight~"

Her smiled soon turned to embarrassment as she quickly hid under the covers hiding from the Uchiha. "It's not like that!" She protested

He chuckled "You wanted to surprise me didn't you, that's so thoughtful of you…"

She curled up more under the sheets "Sasuke-kun you like teasing me don't you!"

He shrugged "Everyone has a guilty pleasure don't they?"

He watched in amusement as his girlfriend hid under the covers. "You know we still can have some fun if you want~" He mused

She finally came out from under the covers, her face still pink with embarrassment.

"And, should you want me to not pull out, it's a win-win~"

She pouted and sat on top of him inches away from his suddenly excited manhood. "You're really not nice Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Hinata."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: By popular demand I present the newest chapter. Yes it was a long wait but I do hope it was worth it, as you know I do multiple stories and I try to multitask. With a bit more leg room, I will try to add another chapter after this one, but I do want them to have length to them so it will not be rapid fire updates as with other stories. But enough of me rambling here you go for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

 **Mom is Tough!**

"Honestly Hinata you're going to work yourself to death at this rate!" Ino pouted as she watched Hinata read through various documents and books with vigor. They were about her own clan and laws in Konoha.

Hinata sighed as she closed the book she was reading. "Ah Gomen Ino...I need to look for a solution to this problem…"

She told Ino about her little dilemma with Sasuke and how she wanted to try and solve it one her own. She stressed the importance of no help from him or from Naruto being that he was the current hokage. She always had help in times like this. Although it was appreciated, she felt that maybe it was time for a change. She was visiting the library a lot in January and even opted to bring Haruhi along for mother daughter time.

"It feels like I'm making progress but it's just slow going…" she glossed over all the notes she took.

"Don't rush a good thing Hinata. Haruhi won't like it…" Ino giggled as she showed her the latest of Haruhi's many art pieces she drew.

Hinata smiled: It was a drawing of a large purple butterfly with a smaller one. It was most likely meant to symbolize their own relationship.

"It's lovely, how's Nikkou doing?"

" Like her father, she's hyper as ever. You know how babies learn to walk right? She didn't, she ran to Naruto and headbutted him in the knee with excitement. Now she loves for me to chase her around the house whenever I have to feed her or give her a bath or anything!" Ino laughed

Hinata laughed a bit as well. "At least she has good company with Haruhi then. They love to play together."

They smiled and watched their 8 month old daughters doodle away. Various pieces of paper scattered across the floor. The girls were trying to talk to each other though they both knew very little words other than their first. Seeing her daughter's happiness filled Hinata's heart with joy but at the same time worry. All her friends and family were either married, or going to be. She has been the bridesmaid and the maid of honor for some of those occasions, but has yet to have been a bride herself. Not that the couple were stalling for any particular reason. Things grew a hundred times harder at a rapid pace.

If Hinata wants to keep her claim as an heiress it would mean she'd have to refuse marriage. However, due to her adventure with Sasuke, it would not make her "proper" head of the Hyuga clan. It would look bad on the main house. If she were frank with herself, she would have just tossed such concerns aside. Being a matriarch doesn't sound so bad in her mind. Still, she wouldn't do that to Hanabi, she loved her sister too much. Hanabi _loathes_ the idea of being the head and she's much too young to handle the responsibilities. It would drive her and the rest of the clan mad if she were in power...

If there was a way for Neji to step in and take the responsibility for them he'd do so in a heartbeat. If only he didn't have that stupid curse mark seal.

Hinata zapped back to reality from her thoughts and bowed in embarrassment. "I can't help but worry! Haruhi deserves a good family…"

"She _does_ have a good family Hinata, she's got a dad who will break limbs for her and I mom who won't quit on her."

"I know but, she should have- you know parents who are married, not just how we are now."

Ino rolled her eyes "Oh who cares! Your dad's just super strict. He can't boss you around forever you're an adult too!" She looked at all the notes Hinata wrote and examined "Looks like you've taken a lot of notes."

She nodded. "I have, but right now I've hit the roadblock in my family, specifically the decision of the next heir."

"Hmmm... So you're next in line to be the head, but if you get married then the title goes to your little sister. Who's not ready to take your spot...Why does your father want a new head now anyway?" Ino flipped through Hinata's notes "Is it like some cycle or something?"

"No, father's getting older and I guess he wishes to retire now. That's usually how it goes in the main house, unless the current head passes away or the elders say otherwise."

"Otherwise meaning-?"

"Meaning, if the elders have plausible cause to remove a current head from the position. It's rare but reading up on the history it has happened before."

"Maybe that's what you should do then, have you tried talking the elders."

Hinata shook her head "I can barely talk with my own father, the elders wouldn't waste their time with me…"

Before Ino could speak she saw Haruhi stumble over clutching at her drawing and looking up at her mother. "NO!" She shouted.

"Haruhi, sweetheart what's the ma-"

"NOOOOO!" She fused as Hinata held her "Kaaan no!"

Ino smirked "She's telling you not to give up either!"

Hinata glanced at the paper Haruhi was holding, it was of a red butterfly this time. She gave a warm smile to her daughter. "I guess you're giving confidence too huh?"

The little one smiled back at her "Kaaan!"

She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Haruhi… want to visit obaasan with me?"

The little one tilted her head " O. Baa?"

Ino raised a brow "You've got an idea already?"

Hinata nodded "Kind of, it's a work in progress."

When they left the library, Hinata brought Haruhi along. However, she also brought her notes and a rather heavy binder. The two them reached the compound within ten minutes or so and were greeted by some of the servants. She asked where her grandmother was, but she was in a meeting with the others along with her father. That put a damper on things rather quickly, she cannot be seen by her father in order for her plan. For now, she instructed one of the servants to inform her when her grandmother retired to her bedroom. Meanwhile she went back to her old room or rather Hanabi's new room.

Hanabi grinned. "Wow sis you've got guts... I never thought you were the type to rebel."

"Well, I'm not too proud about it but I don't want to be under father's thumb anymore."

"You should be though! It's about time someone put father in his place!"

"Hanabi not so loud!"

"Ah sorry sorry, Haru-chan you've got a tough mom you know!" She said as she played with her niece in her lap.

There was a quiet knock on the door " _Ano...Lady Hinata, Madam Haruko has returned to her quarters now…_ "

"Thank you, tell her I wish to speak with her."

"Right away my lady."

Hanabi smiled as she watched her older sister. "Good luck onee!" She whispered loudly

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Haruko was the mother of her father and uncle, one could only imagine how strict she was. Haruhi clutched at her mother's shirt while looking up at Hinata. Now was not the time to let fear get the better of her, she was doing this for Haruhi after all. She sighed while staring at the door to the feminine elders bedroom.

"Remember not to stutter." Hinata reminded herself "May I enter grandmother? I've come to talk with you."

"You may." She replied

Hinata opened the shoji and closed it behind her only to marvel at the splendor. Her room was decorated elegantly, even the walls were painted with a nice shade of white. She sat there with her wide circular window open and a few small birds perched to keep her company. The smell of burning flowers filled the room as Hinata sat on the satin pillow next to her grandmother.

"What brings you to me this evening Hinata?" She asked in usual calm voice

She pulled out her notebook and binder. "Grandmother I came to talk about me- more specifically about my status." She began

Haruko observed the notes and papers she brought and flipped through them. "Speak then."

"I'll give a summary of the my writings. As tradition, any child born of the main house has their birthright to be the heir to the clan. Since I am the oldest between myself and my sister it is my birthright to be the next head of the clan." She watched with slight apprehension as Haruko examined her notes. "However, as you already know, I face a dilemma. With my relationship with Uchiha Sasuke, a marriage between us would mean I would lose my maiden name. Instead, I would take his thereby becoming the Uchiha clan's new matriarch instead of head of our own. In addition, our daughter was born out of wedlock. So stepping into the position of head would tarnish the main house's reputation."

Haruko sipped some of her tea with her free hand but still read over the notes. "Tell me Hinata-chan, what scent is this in the air?"

Hinata looked a bit confused by the question but she knew the smell well. "You're burning carnations... From when I was born."

Haruko nodded "I always burn them when my thoughts go to you as they symbolize love."

"I- You're too kind grandmother."

"I've looked through your notes and pages. I must say you're quite the student, but tell me, why you are sharing this information with me and not your father."

Hinata felt her nervousness creep up on her, but she sighed softly and spoke. "Father has no idea what I've gone through. But when I read through the history and saw your name among the list of clan heads your term was the shortest. Six months you were the clan's head but then you suddenly stopped. If I may be so bold, I want to know why they removed you grandmother."

Haruko looked down at Haruhi and then sighed "I was like you...I was in love. But like your younger sister I too was favored for my skills in combat. I was in love with someone outside of the clan, ironically enough it was a member of the Uchiha clan." She chuckled softly

"Y-You didn't love grandfather?"

"Hiroyuki is my husband, but my first love belonged to an Uchiha. Our clans weren't enemies but we weren't close either. I met him while assigned to a mission, and we continued to see each other on missions ever since.

Hearing this from her grandmother made Hinata smile a bit. It brought back fond memories of her and Sasuke's relationship and how far they've come.

"But naturally, it was against tradition. I hated the family for it. Each day father scolded me for having the relationship. But when it came time to choose the next head, I was confident in that it was going to be my turn. I may have been a women, but I surpassed my brothers…" she poured Hinata some tea "Eventually, fate punished me for my cockiness."

"Grandmother you-"

"The Uchiha was my first, on the night of the summer's festival. When I started exhibiting the signs, you could imagine my father's rage. He had in the estate for an entire month. Of course no one wanted me to keep the child, ulitmately I had no choice but to get abortion. When my lover heard of the news he insisted that I just leave my life as a Hyuga behind and be his wife... I told him no."

"Grandmother I-I'm sorry that must have been painful to go through."

"Indeed it was, but it made me realize things that I never would have learned. I was young and full of pride back then. My classmates called me _the hyuga-hime_. Yet I never actually paid attention to what that title meant. I had no voice of my own, I couldn't be what I wanted. I was my father's daughter, his voice."

Haruko paused and watch the frown appear on her granddaughters face. "Nooo…" the little one mumbled

"I know, I didn't want to continue my life being someone else's voice."

"But then, why did you reject the man you truly loved?"

"In a way it was my pride getting the better of me. As much as I would have reveled in the idea of it, such a union would have been out of spite. So I rejected his proposal and told him that once I was head of the clan I would make them suffer twice as much pain as they made the two of us endure... True to my word I did. I made sure that more of the girls participated in gentle fists training and could be shinobi. I also tried to stop the use of the curse seals, it didn't go well for anyone."

"That's when the elders came together and had you removed didn't they."

She nodded. "My father said I was traitor, I called him a hypocrite. The council was at a deadlock. He was much too old to take the position back, and they had no one else to replace me with. That's when Hiroyuki came to me with his idea of marriage. He wanted to marry me so that they wouldn't brand him with the curse seal because he was of a lesser branch. So I sweeten his deal with the promise of me baring an heir. It was a win win, so I made due with the situation and the elders were content. Hiashi and Hizashi were born, everyone got what they wanted, and naturally I got left with nothing."

Hinata put the porcelain cup down and frowned. "Grandmother…"

She gave a small smile. "I should have been a more vigilant mother, but I lost the will to care. Then I saw your birth and how small and innocent you were, I felt the guilt again. The guilt that I could have been a better mother to Hiashi. The guilt that I knew there was nothing I could do to help your fate be easier. He has belittled you beyond reason. He's even talked down to you, everything I've been through. Unlike me, you lack pride. You're not like the others in our house Hinata, you're soft."

"Yes, I-"

"You're the perfect clan head…"

Hinata eyes went wide in total shock from what her own grandmother had said about her. "Wh-What?!"

"You heard me girl. You are what this clan has needed for a long time."

Hinata was hysterical! She didn't know what to say or how to respond after hearing the words from the female elders mouth. She shook her head while laughing. "No...Forgive me but no. A-All these years…" She sniffled a bit "All these years I have been under his thumb! And even then I wasn't enough for him...I was smart academically, but I lost to my sister. I was able to make friends, but I failed my spars. I should have been a pass-over to him…." she wiped her tears away "That's possibly why he never cared for my crush on Naruto. If I married him, it would be one less problem."

"Kaan…" she had her small hands reaching up to her for a hug

Hinata couldn't hold back her tears as she held her daughter close in her embrace. Haruko offered Hinata some tissues.

"You cry, because you care. You cared about your mother and you care about your sister Hinata. _That's_ why you need to be the next head. Compassion, kindness, the things that make you who you are this clan truly needs. People like your father and grandfather only mistake it as weakness. I would have done such things myself but as you know well, Hyugas are known for pompous arrogance. Except for you, kuroi hitsuji."

She watched her granddaughter calm down. "I'm old Hinata-chan, I won't be around forever. So while I'm still here, I will give my sternness to you. Marry the father of Haruhi."

"B-But the clan-"

Her grandmother's smile grew earnest. "Very good. I'm glad you remembered. This will bring change but it is change for the good. I can feel it. I'd prefer my twilight years like this then being some boring old bat feeding the birds...pft!" she rolled her eyes but watching her granddaughter smile and even giggle a bit made her smile as well. "Now that this is set in stone, how soon do you want the meeting with the others to be about your decision?"

"I-...I never got that far a-actually." Hinata twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment

"I swear...My granddaughter comes to me with the idea but has no plan of attack?! Kami smite me now!" She rubbed her temples

"G-Gomenasai! I really didn't think this would happen grandmother!" Hinata panicked

Haruko sighed "I know, you didn't think you had the courage to talk to someone like me. In actuality, you've had the courage within you the entire time ever since you were a baby. Your father locked it away so you could never access it to its fullest potential. But now its back and it's stronger than ever. I'd say it's passed due to put it to some good use...Wouldn't you agree?"

Hinata nodded "Couldn't agree more."

"Now then, if I may, I would like to hold this adorable little angel." She smiled at her great granddaughter

"Obaa!" Haruhi cheered

"Good you know my name." She chuckled as she let the little one play in her lap "Are you a good girl to your okaasan and otousan?"

"Tooan!" she said with glee

Haruko chuckled softly "She's a lovely girl Hinata… You're raising her well."

"Thank you grandmother."

"Come to me again in 2 days, we'll settle everything then."

"R-Right."

She left the estate with Haruhi at around 5 in the evening and went back to the apartment. They returned home to Sasuke snoring heavily on the couch. From the scattered pieces of his anbu equipment on the floor, he returned home from his 2 day mission in Kumogakure. She giggled a bit, she made a comment before that when he snored he resembled a bear growling. From then on that was the last time he let her hear his snoring, but it wasn't all that bad. She knew he only snored in his sleep if he was extremely tired.

" _Haruhi would you do the honors?_ " She whispered to her to before setting her down

The eight month old looked up at her mother a tad bit puzzled by what her mother was asking. But when she saw her father she ran as fast as her legs would travel to him and hugged his arm that was hanging off the couch. "Tooan!" she cheered

Sasuke's eyes jolted open as he sat right up clutching at his chest slightly. Judging by his now activated Sharingan, Haruhi spooked him. Unfortunately for her, she has never seen the sudden change in his eyes so her face was wet with tears.

"Sasuke-kun, the Sharingan!" Hinata called out to him

"What about it-"

He paused before he looked down and saw his daughter hiding... Or rather trying to hide behind his arm while sniffling and whimpering in fear. "Oh..." he sighed and picked up his frightened daughter. "I'm sorry Haruhi... I didn't mean to scare you."

"…Aka" She hid her face in his chest

She noticed the color of his eyes shifted from the normal onyx color to red, clever. But he doesn't want her to associate his kekkei genkai with something negative, so he had an idea. "Haru-chan look…"

The little one removed her face from his shirt to face him only to receive an eskimo kiss right on her nose. She giggled as he did it a second time only on her tummy this time only earning a belly full of laughs. "See, I'm still tooan." He reassured her

He could see his girlfriend grinning at his adorable interactions with Haruhi. She didn't say a word but she did go over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek while whispering "Kawii Teddybear-kun." Oh she was so going to get it when they went to bed tonight.

At dinner Hinata told him about her day while he shared his adventures in Kumogakure.

"Oh, close your eyes." He told her

"What's this a surprise for me?" She joked as she closed her eyes

He didn't say anything but he walked over behind her tying the gift around her neck. It was a necklace with a polished piece of moss agate. "Alright, open your eyes."

When she did she looked down at the shining gemstone, and ran her fingers over the smooth surface. Usually women would prefer rubies, diamonds, or emeralds but Hinata found beauty in his thoughtful gift. "It's so pretty, where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, the enemies that died by my hands did. Kumogakure has a lot of caves... nd I discovered upon one when they went crashing into one of the sides of the mountains. When I brought it back to their village, they told me that agates stand for strength and courage. So I asked to have it made into a necklace."

"I see…" She smiled to herself thinking back to her conversation with her grandmother. "I'll treasure it Sasuke-kun thank you."

He simply wrapped his around her waist as his lips curved into a devilish smile. "Don't think you're getting off the hook so easily~"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked what I put for this chapter. As a disclaimer I of course know nothing about Hinata's _actual_ grandma so don't take it as canon... I also realize some people may not like how I portray Hinata and Sasuke...don't read this? I'm sorry but this is my work so I'm gonna do what I do. With that out of the way as always thank you so so much for reading it means a lot and feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Announcement

**Ello everyone, surprise! This is not a chapter this is me giving a PSA I have some good news and I have some bad news.**

 **I'll just get the bad news out the way, I'm gonna put this story on pause... I know I know I can feel the gasps and "Nooooo!"s but before you grab your pitch folks and your torches, let me give the good news.**

 **I'm going to upload 3 lenghtly chapters of good content!**

 **Yes, I'm going to devote each time of day as much as I can to this piece seeing how many good vibes it brings and I want to make sure the product I put forth to you guys is up to par. So I'm gonna be giving this story some tlc but in the mean time, please if you haven't already you can read my very first SasuHina story "With Love, Hinata." it's complete or if you prefer you can check out some of my other stories I have.**

 **Thank you for the understanding and the wonderful reviews (seriously I get the feels sometimes reading the the nice ones) and stay tuned for updates about this on my profile page I do update it from time to time**

* * *

- **moonrose71**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are in for a treat, 2 chapters! The third will come but I'm feeling a bit under the weather so that one will be uploaded sometime tomorrow. So for now do enjoy the lovelyness of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Family Steps Part 2**

 _2 hours earlier_

 _"Hinata."_

 _"Sasuke-kun I told you I'm fine with this."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _On top of his morning crankiness, Sasuke was not so pleased to hear that Hinata was going to a meeting to discuss her future with her family. She knew how much he despised them so it was understandable for him to act that. It was also adding on to his heavy work load lately. He has been gone on ANBU missions a lot lately. Sometimes leaving for 2 to 3 days at a time. So he wasn't content with staying away from his girlfriend and daughter._

 _Hinata gave a smile as she threw on fancier than normal attire. A kimono with her clan's traditional colors. "It'll be alright Sasuke, It's just my family after all."_

 _"They're pompous assholes…" He grunted as he put his ANBU armor._

 _"Which is why I'm going to talk to them." She replied as she helped him assemble his gear together._

 _He watched her for a bit and then pushed her down on to their bed, nuzzling against the warmth of her skin. "I hate this…" He sighed_

 _She blushed a bit but she hugged him regardless. "It will get better Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"When?" he asked in a flat monotone_

 _"I wish I knew."_

 _He nipped her collarbone in defiance. She knew that he was growing irritated with all these missions and now this. So she did one of his favorite things that makes him feel better in times like this, she started to sing. At first only Hanabi knew that her big sister could sing. Hinata would sing to her whenever she was feeling upset over their father. Now with Haruhi, it was only natural to sing lullabies to her daughter. Sasuke never said anything at first, but he would stop and listen to her sometimes. One night he admitted that he enjoyed her lyrical softness._

 _"On my way home, I remember Only good days. On my way home, I remember all the best days." She sang softly as she stroked the side of his face._

 _The lyrical softness was helping, even with her lower than normal morning voice. He could honestly go back to sleep to nothing but the song, but that wasn't an option at the moment much to his dread. His stern eyes looked at her gentle ones, trying to delay the inevitable on purpose. She revealed the pendent he gave her 2 days ago. "So I know you're always with me…"_

 _He gave a tired smirk before getting up, "I'll be back as soon as possible."_

 _"I know, come back safely." She hugged him from behind_

 _He nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving their apartment._

 _Present time_

It was still rather early in the morning when Hinata and Haruhi ventured over to the Hyuga estate. Haruko thought the earlier the better to talk with her father and the rest of the elders. They were even able to have breakfast together and use the time to have a bit of a pep talk for what to expect. Hinata felt nauseous and uneasy about the whole thing, she knew her determination was going to be tested in a matter of minutes. Perhaps that was why her grandmother prepared lavender tea for her…

"Hinata you're white as a ghost, come now you mustn't let your nerves get the better of you." She persisted

Hinata gave a shaky sigh "I know I...Forgive me grandmother, a lot is on my mind."

"I understand, however you must understand that this is not a time to let everything you've worked for go to waste. Do you remember why you're doing this?"

Hinata looked to her sleeping daughter as she stirred a bit in Haruko's arms. She inhaled and exhaled softly, getting rid of any excess nervous and worries. She was doing this not only for herself, but for Haruhi as well. "Yes. I do."

"Excellent. Now then, you have to be punctual. Keep your eyes focused, and do not slip into a stutter even if it's tempting." Her grandmother advised

Hinata nodded before stepping into the meeting room.

"Oh and smile my dear, _that's your family in there_ …" Haruko winked

With a small smile she opened the door leading into the meeting room and closing it behind her. All 4 of the male elders including her grandfather were present. There were also a few other members of the main house and her father. They all sat neatly in the meeting room without saying a single word. All were casting there gaze at Hinata as she walked in and took a seat facing her esteemed audience.

"Good morning Lady Hinata." Her grandfather spoke first. "I trust you have reached a consensus about your current situation?"

She nodded. "Indeed I have."

"Then let's not waste any time, tell us what you intend to do Hinata." Her father spoke.

"Well father, what intend to do first is to take my place as the next head of the clan."

One of the elders cleared their throat. "Lady Hinata you have a child born out of wedlock, if you become the head that means-"

" _Excuse me, but I was not finished in my explanation…_ "

The elders were rather shocked by her stern interjection, but they hushed and let her continue.

"I am fully aware of the worry that this house faces because of my doings with Sasuke. Which is why the both of us intend to get married."

Her father was less than amused. "Hinata, when you marry the Uchiha you lose your name thereby losing your status how could you forget-"

" _Father. I was not- finished._ " Another bold interjection. "I took everything into account: my marriage, the house's reputation, I've looked over it all. And my final decision will put both concerns to rest. The answer is to have a joint union."

Everyone in the room remained stunned by her words. It did not take long for the whispers of concerns to one another. her father started to glare at her with spite.

"Listen to what you're saying Hinata. _Joint unity!?_ Between you and the last of the Uchiha's?" He asked almost hysterically

"Yes father. I believe it's the best course of action for the family. In this, I will still have my title and be the Matriarch for my future husband's clan. It's not so far fetched as you may believe it to be, joint unities were implemented before. Rarely of course... But when used, they prove to be prosperous for both parties involved. _Wasn't that what grandmother originally wanted grandfather?_ "

All eyes then turned to the elder as he crossed his arms and sighed. "That is correct Hinata…"

She could tell her father was starting lose his patience in his voice. "And you think this alternative is better than to simply allow your sister to take your place? Wouldn't you rather marry the Uchiha at your leisure and let Hanabi be the head of the clan instead?"

"Wouldn't you rather have her opinion involved in what she wants?"

He scoffed "Her opinion? She's 16 you know this Hinata. It is her responsibility, she is to be the next head should events like this happen."

Hinata shook her head. "Forgive me for the words I'm about to say father, but that's not a responsibility. It's your fear of turning leadership over to a _weakling_."

"Hinata!-"

"You don't have to justify it father. You and I both know it's true, it's why you favored Hanabi over me. And yet, the both of us knew that you cared about us for the wrong reasons. However, this is not about our relationship right now. I came before you all with my answer, A joint union between Sasuke and myself will happen. Are there any questions?"

Everyone looked to one another in bewilderment. No one was expecting such behavior from the shy and quiet Hyuga heiress especially her father. It was about two minutes before her grandfather spoke again.

"So with this joint unification... You would have both responsibilities of the head of this clan and the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. How do you plan to handle all of it?" He asked

"Simple, I will have Hanabi as my apprentice and appoint Neji as my adviser. While I am head, Hanabi will be under my wing and Neji will be of great help for the houses."

"You would bring someone from the branch house to be your adviser?"

"I don't know anyone else more capable for the position grandfather."

"Then what becomes of your own children if you would have Hanabi as your apprentice?"

"What Hanabi decides to do after her apprenticeship is solely up to her. Should she decide not to be next in line, then heir will be one of my own children. If she does, it will be up to her."

Her father couldn't believe how she answered their questions with such ease . It was almost as if this wasn't the same Hinata, but sure enough it was. This was his daughter, no longer a shy, timid, stuttering girl. He detested to admit it, but there was truth in everything she said. and the fact that she presented it so eloquently was a bonus. He gave a heavy sigh before speaking. "It seems that this is something you're heavily invested in Hinata."

"Indeed father, I won't change my mind about this decision."

"I see you have your grandmother stern determination as well… She would be most pleased." Her grandfather added "Hiashi, what say you in your daughter's course of action?"

"Hinata seems to be more knowledgeable than I had originally thought... She might have more to teach us as a leader."

Hinata perked up a bit upon hearing the kind words.

"I agree, she will do better as someone who leads by example. So long as you do not disappoint lady Hinata." Her grandfather added

She smiled "I don't intend to grandfather, not ever." The confidence ringing in her voice.

"Then I'll make the announcement at dinner time, go tell Hanabi and your daughter the great news." Hiashi gave a small smile as he dismissed his daughter.

Hinata's eyes were brimming with tears of joy before she bowed to the elders and left the meeting room. When she returned to Haruko, she was happily reading a book to Haruhi who was now wide awake.

"Are those tears of joy or sadness?" She asked with anticipation

Hinata wiped them away while she chuckled. "Joy, tears of joy…We did it grandmother!" she said with glee.

Haruko smiled and wiped a tear away from Hinata's face. "No, _you did it_ Hinata-chan… As I said you would, I'm very proud of you."

Hinata nodded, still reeling from the effects of it all. She actually did it, all on her own this time. It was a wonderful feeling, and it only continued throughout the day. When she told Hanabi she tackled her to the ground with a hug. Later in the afternoon she told Neji, who was just as baffled as her father was when she told him about the whole thing. But he too was beyond thrilled about the news. Before the ceremony and dinner, she spent some down time in one of the spare guest rooms with Haruhi. The feeling of this accomplishment was amazing, but she knew it would have been better if Sasuke was still here.

He was off with Kiba and Shino on an important mission in Suna helping Gaara with restoring peace in the land of wind. She clutched her pendent a bit before Haruhi pointed out that there was a hawk in the window by calling it "Toosan.". It was one of Sasuke's hawks that he would send sometimes, but it didn't have a letter attached to its leg. Hinata smiled and got a sheet of notebook paper and grabbed a pen:

 _Dear Sasuke,_

 _You'll never guess what happened today, I still can't believe it myself. I'm the new head of the Hyuga clan! Isn't that wonderful? I honestly didn't think I would be able to talk to the elders like I did but it really happened. My father and grandfather must have thought I was another person- I didn't even stutter once! Oh I wish I could hug you and tell you all about it, but I suppose this letter will have to do. I know you're on an important mission so I won't hold you up. Just know that the problems with my family won't be a bother anymore._

 _Keep safe,_

 _Hinata_

She rolled up her letter and tied it around the left ankle of the hawk as it let out a small cry before taking off. She noticed how Haruhi started to look rather glum as she saw the hawk leave. They both were starting to miss Sasuke…

"Tousan will come home soon Haru-chan." She assured her daughter

"Kaan, toosan…" the little one replied while crawling into her mother's lap

Haruhi was so used to having the both of them around together, it must feel like half of her life is missing right now. "Want me to sing? I'll sing the song you like."

Haruhi perked up a bit "Ine?"

Hinata nodded _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Wasn't that cute? I decided it would be nice to cap it off there. The song that was mention in the beginning of the chapter was " _On My Way Home"_** **by Enya (very nice to listen to if you need something relaxing)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are in for a treat, 2 chapters! The third will come but I'm feeling a bit under the weather so that one will be uploaded sometime tomorrow. So for now do enjoy the lovelyness of this chapter.**

* * *

 **How to Build a Home**

Sasuke stood alone as he still couldn't believe what he finally accomplished:

With the help of Naruto and the others, he was able to construct a memorial to commemorate those who died in the Uchiha clan. Along with his very own estate as well. It was finally all finished. It took all of January and the first week of February to make it possible, but seeing how well it turned out it was worth it.

The memorial he took the most pride in. It was actually broken into two parts:

The first part was a garden, the idea came to him when he would spend time in the woods alone. It made him think about how nature complemented everything including death. Since he couldn't remember every name of those who died, he found what ever information he could dig up in the library. With it, he had their names engraved on small stone plaques with the Uchiha's crest on had them lined up so that allowed the various flowers Ino recommended to blossom around them. The second part was a family shrine. It wasn't anything extravagant. It was a nice and decent sized shrine, that had the list of his family members engraved in ebony stone. At the bottom was the signet ring that Itachi had before he died. It was one of the remaining things he had of him so he thought it would be a nice touch.

The whole area had a tranquil and peaceful atmosphere to it, just what he was hoping for.

Once finished, he decided that it wasn't going to be exclusive or private. So long as visitors were mindful, anyone could pass by the garden or pay respects at the shrine.

Later he passed his gaze over to the size of what was now his estate. It wasn't anything like he expected at all. He wasn't much for architecture so he left that up to Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. Space was no longer an issue, he had that in building itself was at a nice distance away from the busy areas of the village. That way he wouldn't want to tear his hair out from all the noise. It was simple but it had class too. He had to constantly remind Naruto that he did not need to live in a damn mansion during the entire process. When it was tim to inspect the product of his best friends work, he had to admit he actually listened:

 _Hardwood floors, sturdy walls, ceilings, a private study, a private bathroom, an attic, and of course the trapdoors and secret compartments. He could already hear Hinata protesting the idea of trapdoors because of Haruhi. But he would like to meet the child who didn't like trap doors_. Plus if the worse case of an intruder comes into their home, the children would be safe using them too.

All in all everything he has worked for, came through just in time for today. There was only one thing left on his extensive list of things to do: bring Hinata over.

His plan was to take Hinata out shopping, so she could change into something nice after she returned home. After that, he would surprise her by walking over to the garden first, followed by a tour of their soon to be new home. Finally he would cap it off by proposing to her on the balcony that was in their master bedroom. A perfect end to Valentine's Day... Of course, making love to her in that new house would bring it over the top, but that would be extra fun. He had to remain focused on the goal first. He pulled out the engagement ring that he picked out: It was a silver ring with a peach sapphire in the middle. He wasn't good with this kind of thing so he was slightly apprehensive on how she'll react to it.

...

Speaking of Hinata, she had just finished up at the hospital. She had waved goodbye to Shizune and Sakura as she left when she was spooked by the sudden appearance of Sasuke.

"S-Sorry Sasuke, I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about that, I need your help with something."

"Oh, alright what is it?"

"Where do you like to get your cloths?"

She was caught off guard by the question "You want to know, where I like to buy cloths?"

"Yes."

"I don't really- have a store in particular that's my favorite-"

"That's fine, I need you to just find a really nice outfit to change into." He said while leading her by the hand

She was a bit confused "I- okay but, what for?"

"For the surprise."

Hinata learned rather quickly that Sasuke was famous for his surprises. In general she was alright with them if they were positive. With Sasuke, she had to be on her toes. He was very good at withholding information... So sometimes, the surprises often resulted in her fainting. Still she followed along with his newest surprise, finding a clothing store. Since he wasn't very specific besides telling her to get "something nice." Hinata was at a loss trying to figure out what exactly he wanted her to wear. Ultimately, she ended up choosing to wear a simple short, lace, black dress. He seemed to like it, given from the smile he had once they left the store.

"Alright, from here on out I want you to close your eyes."

She looked a little worried but she closed her eyes regardless.

"Trust me, you'll like where I'm going to take you."

It was hard for Hinata to keep her eyes closed from all the curiosity and anticipation. She was eager to know what exactly Sasuke had in mind... but judging by the sounds of nature, could it be somewhere in the forest? Or perhaps the park? Wherever it was, it would surely make for an interesting place to spend their first Valentine's Day together.

"Does this have something to do with Valentine's Day?"

"Part of it does, I'm not telling you the other part. Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes to see what Sasuke wanted to show her, it was the garden. She looked around at the grave's and the cobblestone path that lead to the shrine. She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful it all was.

"Do you like it Hinata?"

"Yes of course! It-It's beautiful! You did all of this?"

"Not all of it, I had help. Naruto and the others helped as well."

"Everyone did such a good job…"

He smirked "This isn't the entire surprise…"

"Th-There's more?"

He nodded and pointed to the newly built estate and Hinata fainted. He caught her and started to laugh a bit.

"I take it that you like the new house?" He the sarcasm very evident in his voice

"Y-Yes…" She replied while still amazed by the view of it

"Good. Then you'll like what's inside even more."

She nodded and followed him along inside, the house in her opinion was truly magnificent. He showed her the kitchen first, it was spacious and clean. Then there was the living room which had a large area for children to run around and play in. Hinata didn't know what to admire first. They walked through the back garden, the various bed rooms, Sasuke even showed her a few of the many trap doors. Their little tour ended in their soon-to-be master bedroom. Stepping out onto the deck with a wonderful view of the sunrise and sunset.

"Sasuke-kun the house is- it's perfect."

"Mhm…" he replied

Everything was going according to his master plan, the moment of truth was the last step. He felt a wave of uncertainty come over him, was he actually nervous? No. Not now, not when it was all riding on this one special moment. He stuck one of his shaking hands in his pocket where the small ring box was.

"It's almost perfect, a few things are missing…" he said

She nodded "We'll add furniture soon, and I'm sure Haruhi will be thrilled about her new home too."

"Those are missing, but that wasn't what I was referring to."

She tilted her head "What else is missing?"

"Not what, _who_."

She watched as he started to turn red with embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun?"

He cleared his throat "S-Sorry, I've never really done this type of thing before…"

"It's alright, I still really enjoyed the surprise regardless." She smiled

"It's not over yet, there's one more thing I want to give you."

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand."

She held out her right hand but soon started to turn pink in the face when she saw what he put in her hand. She opened the small box and couldn't contain her astonishment. It was actually first time Sasuke heard her scream the way that she did. Thankfully she didn't drop the ring or anything like that, but she was on the verge of tears.

" _That_ , is your surprise." He smiled softly "I don't want to be in this house with you as my girlfriend anymore. I want you to be my wife and to be happy raising Haruhi and more children if you want." He said

Her smile wasn't going away anytime soon and neither were her tears. Hinata felt like the happiest woman in the world right now. She couldn't even say yes with how happy she was, but he understood the message when she put the ring on her finger. They both were overcome with happiness and excitement. The couple enjoyed the embraces of one another and kissed for about 3 minutes straight. It took a lot of mental fortitude on Sasuke's part to resist the urge to make love right then and there. Thankfully he would save it for when they returned to the apartment. It seemed fitting as it was like one of the last times they would do so there.

He was panting heavily as he and Hinata finished another session of making love.

"G-Goodness…" She said breathlessly while laying on top of his masculine body.

"I know, that was just as great the third time around." He replied

"You w-were smiling a lot too...It's a really nice smile Sasuke."

"Hn. Then I'll try to smile more often, only for my fiancee." He smirked while kissing her.

She blushed a bit, hearing him call her his fiancee made the butterflies in her stomach go into a frenzy. It was something she was always hoping for, and it's was finally a reality.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Its back~ And as cute as before, nothing says I ship it like a wedding chapter. I hope you enjoy it, I know I did when I wrote it.**

* * *

 **My Favorite Birthday Present**

 _2 months earlier in March_

 _Haruko sat along with the other members of the main house at breakfast. They all watched the permanent grin on Hinata's face as she held Sasuke's hand eagerly._

 _"So it finally happened Hinata?" She asked while trying to act surprised_

 _"Yes, we're finally engaged!" Hinata could barely contain her joy_

 _"Heh, be careful nee-chan, your face will get stuck like that if you smile too much!" Hanabi teased_

 _"Oh hush, let your sister have her moment... This is a very special day for the two of them." Haruko smiled at the couple "Congratulations my dear. Just be sure to take good care of my eldest granddaughter young man..."_

 _Sasuke tried his best to not to look tired. Hinata woke him up bright and early, almost too excited to share the news with her family. He gave a seldom nod, it was clear to all 3 of them that he was not a morning person whatsoever._

...

 _2 weeks earlier_

 _"Yeah, we'll I say strapless is better billboard brow!"_

 _"No way Ino-pig! The straps make her look elegant and graceful, so I say keep the straps!"_

 _"STRAPLESS."_

 _"STRAPS!"_

 _Hinata, Tenten, and even some of the store employees watched in mixed emotions. Sakura and Ino argued over the ideal wedding dress for Hinata's wedding. Seeing how it was one of the last things to do, Hinata originally thought choosing a more modern and western theme would be easier. That was 45 minutes ago…_

 _Thankfully, Hinata found common ground for the both of them. She picked out a dress that met both of their desires:_

 _It was a white dress with thin silk draped over the front of it, and neatly disguised itself as a top on the sides of her arms. It alluded to the belief that she was wearing more than what was actually there. All the women cheered in satisfaction._

 _Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto had already found and bought their suits. Now they were looking at different wedding rings. For Sasuke, it was almost as if Haruhi was there because Naruto wouldn't stop ogling and pointing to various rings._

 _"Sasuke what about this one, it's purple!"_

 _He glanced over it and then went on to look elsewhere. This was causing even more frustration for his newly appointed best-man._

 _"Okay then... What about that one with diamond?"_

 _"It's too bright."_

 _"Oh come on! We'll be here forever if you don't decide on one!" He whined_

 _"Suck it up, I want to make sure I find something worth the occasion. You should know seeing how you got married on the day of your coronation."_

 _Naruto pouted and watched the Uchiha browse the different rings in their display cases. He thought they would be there for at least another 10 minutes but he finally saw Sasuke stop at something._

 _"Found something already?"_

 _He nodded, and picked out a white gold ring. It was smelted in a way that makes the sides look as though they were embracing the emerald that was in the middle. It reminded him of something very near and dear to his heart, it was perfect._

 _..._

 _2 days earlier_

 _"You're shaking…"_

 _Hinata turned to face Sasuke as he held her in their new master bedroom. "It's a bad habit."_

 _"It's because you're nervous."_

 _"Very nervous. What if, I do something wrong or it rains or-"_

 _He cut her panicking off with a kiss. "I highly doubt you'll do anything wrong and if it rains then we'll get married in the rain. That actually sounds like good idea…"_

 _She giggled a bit a nuzzled closer to his bare chest. "It would help my nerves but ruin everything else."_

 _"That's all I care about honestly, I don't want you scared to marry me."_

 _"No of course not, I want to marry you teddybear-kun."_

 _..._

 _The Wedding Day_

They couldn't have asked for better weather. It wasn't too hot or cold, and the sun was shining on their special day. A wonderful feeling filled the atmosphere as everyone was at attendance. Hinata naturally choose her friends as the bridesmaid, and even invited Karin as the maid of honor. She let Hanabi be the flower girl and she tag teamed the roll with Haruhi. They were all dressed beautifully in their serenity pale blue dresses. A lovely color choice by Hinata.

At first she couldn't help but feel a storm of butterflies in her stomach, but Haruko assured her that it was perfectly normal. The Hyuuga elder reminded her that this was a happy occasion as she did her hair and makeup.

Sasuke naturally played it off behind his neutral expressions, but on the inside he was just as nervous as Hinata was. Yet he remembered: this was something he's wanted for a long time. That he shouldn't be so scared. Although Naruto's boisterous behavior and Neji's glares weren't helping his case. At times like this, he still wished Itachi was still around to help take the edge off. But at the same time, he knows his older brothers watching somewhere and is laughing at him.

The ceremony itself was a surreal and intimate experience for the couple. Hinata was internally praying to kami that she wouldn't trip and fall because it was her first time wearing heels. Sasuke tried to keep it together as he saw how beautiful she was walking down the aisle. He was thankful to have chosen an open field outside of the village for their wedding. Would that the wedding be somewhere indoors, he would have went insane. The two of them exchanged loving words to one another. They couldn't help but smile at the copious amounts of sniffling from those around them. It was sweet to Hinata but Sasuke thought it was all too dramatic. Seeing every single adult cry but not his daughter made him laugh a bit in his mind. Haruhi is going to be tough when she gets older.

When the magical moment arrived, they finally kissed one another. The whole crowd was in an uproar of applause and cheers for them. It was like something out of a fairy tale, and they finally got to the happily ever after. Following the ceremony was the dinner party, which for once Sasuke wasn't dreading. He and Hinata were enjoying themselves with the company of friends and family. However, when it came to their wedding cake they decided to do something different. As Hinata held Haruhi, Sasuke got a birthday candle from his pocket and placed it on top. The others were a bit confused. But they erupted into greater applause as they realized it was Haruhi's first birthday. The silly little one tried to grab and catch the flame, but soon got the memo that she's supposed to blow it out. A dual celebration for their family was the perfect idea.

As the day turned to night and the festivities were all over, the newlyweds were enjoying the first of many romantic nights together in their new home. And because there was a lot more space, they had no more worries of being too loud or disrupting Haruhi in the night. That pleased Sasuke the most as he laid in bed with a rather satisfied smile on his face.

"Sasuke-kun your face will get stuck like that if you continue to smile so much." Hinata teased

He smirked "And I guess that wouldn't bother you so much now would it?"

"Maybe not, but I know it might drive you mad. Seeing how you like to remain stoic and cool. And the more you smile the more reasons to call you teddybear-kun."

He rolled his eyes. "And I was going to tell you where we were going for our honeymoon, guess I'll let the anticipation slowly kill you now." He replied with a hint of sarcasm

She eeped and pouted "Wh-What? No, that's not fair Sasuke-kun!"

"It is now. I agreed to being called your teddybear, I never said you would be able to get away with it all the time." He captured her in his embrace "Just be sure you get a good night's sleep, you'll need all of your energy."

She whined a bit before surrendering and relaxed against his chest. "You should too Sasuke-kun."

"Don't worry about me, I'll sleep well now, tomorrow, and forever. I have you, and that's all I ever needed...Koibito."

Hinata blushed after hearing him give her such a pet name, it would probably be saved for special occasions such as this.

* * *

 **A/N: "Koibito" means lover or sweetheart**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Bet you were wondering when the new chapter was coming, where its here and it's full of lemony goodness. (Please keep that in mind when you're reading this thank you.)**

* * *

 **A New Moon for their Honeymoon**

Much like their wedding, Sasuke and Hinata had the joys of going on their honeymoon at Takigakure. They spent the entire day exploring and sightseeing, but it was only to burn daylight. Sasuke in particular was awaiting nightfall for multiple reasons. One of the most obvious being that he was rather hoping to have an intimate night with his new wife. The other reasons all had to do with his special plan that would hopefully lead to his lust-filled night. Apparently, Suigetsu told him that some of the best hot springs were in Takigakure. He eloquently described the many female friends he made while he was there. He also learned from reading all the maps from his travels, that there was a new moon tonight. Of course he wanted Hinata to see it!

His brilliant idea was to kill not 2 birds but 3:

End the first night of their honeymoon with a romantic view of the new moon from a hot spring. _But not without some passionate lovemaking_. It was the pinnacle of his genius...

At the moment, they found a scenic spot with a swinging hammock to lounge in together. As Sasuke napped, Hinata found herself thinking back on how her life has brought her to this point. If someone were to tell her that she would be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, she would have thought it was a joke back then. She had the biggest crush on Naruto for the longest, while Sakura's was on Sasuke. Fast forward a few years of chasing, a few major battles, and even a war, now they were all grown up. Naruto married Ino and became the seventh hokage with a daughter of their own. Kiba was now the chunin exams instructor and is happily married to Sakura. Now she was, the new appointed head of her clan and newly wedded wife to the last remaining Uchiha. She could only imagine what her mother must be thinking of her now, having passed away after the birth of Hanabi. In a morbid sense of humor, it was one of the things that they both had in common. But she was sure that her mother was content in heaven with her choice for a new husband.

With the last of the sunlight fading she turned and looked to her husband and nudged him softly. "It's almost nightfall Sasuke…" She hummed in his ear.

She watched him stir in his sleep before his eyes opened. Naturally he looked grumpy and upset but she found it amusing regardless.

"Hello sleepyhead." She smiled innocently

"Hello…" He replied while yawning "You're not tired?"

She happily shook her head "Not at all, just enjoying the sunset and our honeymoon."

He smirked "You know the night has just begun right? I have something special planned."

"You always have something special planned for me Sasuke."

"Because _you are_ special to me Hinata." He said while he cupped her cheek "Should get to the surprise before there's a sudden change of plans?" He smirked

"After you~" She returned the same smirk

Not wanting to spoil his surprise by making love right there on the hammock, he took her to the hot spring he picked out for their romantic evening. It was hidden away from the village with a wide spacious view of the scenic grassy fields and of course the new moon. They were tucked away in the darkness, but that only added to the excitement of the atmosphere. With their cloths easily discarded, Sasuke lead Hinata into the warm soothing water. It felt like heaven for the both of them, it was nice to have the time to just relax and be together.

"This is wonderful Sasuke~." She mused while gazing up at the moon

"I thought you might like it." He said while enjoying the view as well

She giggled "You think of everything don't you."

"I try to, at least when it comes to you."

"Well I think you did an amazing job, I couldn't be happier."

There was the magic cue he was looking for, he grinned as he pulled her closer to his body. "I think we can easily change that, wouldn't you agree?"

Hinata flinched a bit, there was something so mysterious about all that was happening. It only made their time together much more enticing. She was scared of the dark when she was a little girl, and it slink away as got older. She couldn't help but feel the shivers creep around her skin now... She knew she had nothing to fear from the darkness, it was more of the anticipation that got her nerves set on high.

Sasuke traced his hands around her waist under the water. "You're still flinching?"

"I used to be afraid of the dark when I was younger, but I guess the flinching is just a nervous habit." She confessed as she traced her hands over his.

"You should know that you never have to be scared around me. Especially now that I'm your husband..." He said with lyrical softness in her ear as he started to leave kisses on her neck and collarbone "I love you Hinata, don't be nervous with me anymore."

His words mixed with his actions made her toes curl, and the blush appear vibrantly on her face. Thank goodness they were in the dark so he couldn't see it. She knew there was a lot of truth to what he said so she turned to face him. "I am nervous but it's exciting- if that makes sense."

He nodded. "It does, I'm excited too. I'm always excited to be like this with you."

Those were the last few words they said to one another before they exchanged in a close kiss. Their tongues dancing with one another, as they pulled each other closer to make their embrace tighter than before. The newlyweds continued this for a few minutes before the spiking attention of Sasuke's erection brought him back to his senses. Things were going just as he had hope for, she was even catching on to the idea and liked it as well.

Hinata brought her body close to his, as her supple breasts pressed against his well toned chest. Part of her lower abdomen to rest against his throbbing manhood. He shivered with delight while Hinata snuck a hand down to massage his bulge under water.

"D-Damnit…" he swore under his breath trying not to buckle over from the pleasure he was receiving.

Hinata took note of his shift in behavior. He was not accustomed to her new antics, must have been a dominant partner thing... Sasuke in return massaged her breasts, pinching down on her rosy nipples as some sort of "punishment" for her little massage. "Daring tonight aren't we?~"

She bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered as his hands ravaged her chests. "S-Sasuke~" she moaned out while her hands went up his back.

He grinned as his hands continued to fondle her breasts. He also slowly left a trail of bite marks from the crook of her neck, down to her collarbone. She leaned into his touch while combing a hand through his hair surrendering for more while her body was against his already erect manhood. He started to grin at her impatience and pulled her against his own so that her back was to him.

He leaned into her ear and whispered "Tonight I want you to scream~" His hot breath hit her ear.

The notion of that alone, was enough to send a ripple of shivers up and down her spine. It was almost like the first time they've had intercourse together. Sasuke wasted no time in positing his manhood against the opening of her wet core. He teased her clit a bit to earn copious moans from his wife.

"Sasuke, p-please!~" She begged

Without any hesitation, he happily obliged her by thrusting inside her eagerly. He savored the feeling of being inside her as he began to rock his hips slowly. He felt her warm moist walls clench around his dick and heard a few whimpers again as she grind against him more. She man gripped onto anything as hard as she could as Sasuke continued to thrust deeper inside her.

"Ohhh~! S-Sa-ahhh~!" She could barely get his name out she experiencing that much ecstasy.

Sasuke grunted as he continued to take her from behind. He groped her ass and squeezed the soft porcelain flesh bringing it as close to his body as possible. He also planted small butterfly kisses on the sides of her neck. Little gestures like that were his way of saying how well she was doing. She could barely refrain from moaning loudly in dark night. She figured it was their honeymoon, so she could be as loud as she wanted... _Which was what Sasuke wanted_.

"If only" _thrust_ "I could hear you" _groan_ "Like this more often…" He panted

Her small cries of pleasure only added more to the euphoria he was experiencing. It was the best sensation while being with her. The lovers both lost track of time as they were enjoying one another. Sasuke sped up his thrusting slightly, as he felt the hot water splash about around them with every move they made.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" She cried out

"Oh god! Hinata!~"

...

What felt like a giant blur soon hit Hinata hard, as she woke up the morning after in the hotel room they were staying in. She sat up slowly at first; her feminine parts were aching of something fierce, and walked over to the stand up mirror. While she was still naked, she got to get a full view of Sasuke's handy work:

Most of the marks were on her breasts and a few lingering red marks on her behind. Surprisingly enough she didn't have any hickeys on her neck at all, perhaps Sasuke wasn't that much of a _biter_ after all. Still, it did cause her cheeks to color while reviewing last night.

"So you liked your surprise?" A familiar voice asked as he snaked his arms around her

"I loved it, but you left me sore…" She giggled softly

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it was worth the wait, I got more in store so dont you worry**


	12. Chapter 11

**Dad and I Work Together!**

"Alright, here's your brand new office!" Naruto said rather proudly.

Sasuke gave a shrewd squint at his new office. Given that he was now officially the new head of the Uchiha clan, Naruto wanted to make it as formal as possible. What started out as just receiving a title, has turned into him receiving an office of his own. Not to mention, a spot as one of his right hands along with Shikamaru and Kakashi. He's also a member of the council that helps maintain how the clans are functioning within Konoha. All in all, Naruto made sure he would be kept busy… _what a good friend_.

"Why is it so bright?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

The seventh rolled his eyes. "Oh just lower the blinds you'll be fine, but you like it right?"

His expressions were almost too zealous for the Uchiha's liking. But since he had Haruhi with him, his critique would have to wait for another day. "It'll work." He replied.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear while handing him the keys. "I'll be down the hall if ya need me and I left some paperwork on your desk to start with!"

"You're too kind…"He waved Naruto off while observing that _not so small_ pile of papers and files.

Now that he had some quiet while he worked, he let Haruhi down to explore the office for herself. He hoped she wouldn't find every single sheet of paper good for her drawings. She was just a year old, but she loved to draw _everything_ with blue marker ink.

"Toosan!"

He glossed away from the first series of files that were about nothing he really cared about to her. "Yes?"

She was holding a picture frame with the picture of him, Naruto and Kakashi from his wedding last month. He smiled. "Yes that's me." He took it from her and placed it on his desk.

10 minutes later she crawled back with another picture frame, this time it was a picture of him and Hinata the night of their engagement party. "Aaan!" She she cheer with delight.

He glanced over again from his work smiling at the new picture frame. "Yes, that's Kaasan with me too." He put that one beside the other. He was starting to notice a trend: Every 5 minutes or so, Haruhi would bring him a picture of him from past events. He figured out eventually, that she was digging through the box of things he brought along. He figured that she wanted to help with the decorating process, by putting everything on his desk. Cute as it was, he couldn't work properly with over a dozen picture frames littered all over his desk along with the piles of paperwork.

"Haruhi, want to visit Naruto?"

"Noto!" she nodded

Excellent. He smirked as he gave her a signed document and opening the door, his brain was thinking of something both humorous and useful at the same time.

Naruto was content in his office going over a few things with Kakashi, until he spotted the toddler crawling over to Kakashi's pant leg while gleefully handing him the paper and exiting the room.

"What was that about?" He raised a brow.

"Well, judging by the signature, this is a document you gave Sasuke to sign and he's sent his daughter to give it to you." Kakashi answered while handed him the paper.

Naruto perked up and stashed the document away to its proper folder. "Wow, I didn't think the teme would actually do work today."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Sasuke remembers to do his paperwork on time." He teased his former student.

Little did they know, Sasuke was actually listening in and picked up his new found little helper. "Want to do that again?"

Haruhi pointed to papers on his desk "Go!" she tried to grab at them.

"Alright, let me write on them first then you can go." He said while he sat her in his lap.

He was surprised to see how well behaved she was just sitting there watching him write. He figured she was probably amazed with how fast he was writing, he couldn't care less if was neat or not so long as someone could read it then it was perfect. With the next 30 minutes or so he was send Haruhi with papers back and forth at least 9 times already.

By lunch the cluster of folders had been diminished in half, he and his daughter turned out to have a lovely little system going. They sat together while he fed her, it was nice and quiet- that was until Naruto swung by for another visit.

"So she's the secret to your rapid success ey Sasuke?" He grinned slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" The Uchiha replied blandly while cleaning his daughters face.

"Oh sure, you don't know about your little assistant bringing me all your signed papers?" Naruto pointed to Haruhi as she chuckled.

"Not at all, if my daughter wants to help what kind of father am I to say no?"

"A lazy one." The blonde stuck his tongue out.

"How's that colossal pile of papers on your desk?" The sarcasm was heavy in Sasuke's voice.

He was very aware that Naruto was horrible with paperwork. He watched as his friend's once smug grin turned to shame as he smiled in victory internally. "If my little assistance agrees, then we might be able to help you later. . ."

He turned to consult with Haruhi. "What do you think, should we help Naruto Haruhi?" She nodded in agreement while making grabby hands to her father. "Go go!"

Sasuke nodded while he had his daughter in his arms. "My assistant has spoken."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "You're not gonna let me live this down are you."

"Not at all."

Although he was a complete ass about it, Sasuke kept his word and aided the seventh with his paperwork. Naruto found even himself taking pointers, at how well he handled all the boring and repetitive papers. By mid afternoon nearly half of the grand stack of papers that were plaguing Naruto's desk were filed, sorted, signed and neatly tucked away where they needed to be. Kakashi even mentioned that it was the first time he actually watched them work together peacefully too.

After everyone parted ways and Sasuke returned home with Haruhi, they were both surprised to see the number of visitors at his estate. His wife, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten we're happily chatting and enjoying some wine in the living room. She smiled and hugged him as if it was no big deal.

Hinata then explained that they came over as a housewarming visit. _Much to Sasuke's delight_ , but he saw how happy so he was willing to tolerate the chatty women for now. It was times like this, he was especially glad to have a private study of his own. It was his quiet space to do whatever he wished. Well, to do whatever wish with Haruhi of course. She was more eager in using him as her personal jungle gym the entire time. Which in hindsight wasn't so bad, at least he got a chance to stretch his limbs for a good hour. It took a half hour before she finally tired herself out and took a nap.

"Sasuke everyone's gone you can come back-"

Hinata looked shocked at first, but smiled to see Haruhi resting nicely in the lap of her tired out father. She left the room briefly, only to return with a blanket to cover her sleeping little family.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of food being made a few hours later, but Haruhi was no longer in his lap. He checked to make sure that she wander off anywhere, only to hear her usual cheerful voice call out to him from the kitchen.

"Ah did you have a good nap Sasuke?" Hinata giggled while admiring the "Just woke up" face he had.

He rubbed his now sore neck while nodding. "You don't have to worry about watching Haruhi much anymore."

"You're taking her to work with you again?"

Haruhi laughed "Go go!"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Salutations and Happy New Year everyone, I decided to timeskip a bit but nothing to worry about. Just get cozy and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 **My Dad is the Queen!** **  
**

"Tousan we there yet? I wanna play with Hoshi and Hiro-chan!" Haruhi goaded while she swung her fathers' arm as they walked

"Soon Haruhi, we're almost there." Sasuke replied to hyperactive daughter.

Now a vibrant 3 year old, Haruhi was heavily invested in the world around her. She wanted to go out with her parents as much as she wanted to stay at home. She detested boredom. Sasuke thought the "terrible twos" were bad enough. There should be something to describe what happens when children 3...

Still, she remained adorable and even started to pick up some of Hinata's shy habits. Her favorite, was to use him as a shield to fend off strangers, or to cling onto his arms or legs whenever possible. He would never show it in public, but on the inside he actually enjoyed her little antics.

Today they were on their way to visit her cousins Hiromi and Hoshi Hyuga for a play date. Being the twin daughters of Neji, there was a sense of rivalry between them:

It was subtle at first, exchanging sarcastic remarks and snarky comments. However, there were times when it felt like Sasuke was putting his daughter against her cousins to prove that he was better. Hinata and Tenten quickly shut that rivalry down. They warned their husbands that children can and will copy what they see. The two men still kept their silent grudge matches, only now they know to keep their battles on the down-low.

He watched as his daughter skip along the road as they reached the Hyuga compound. They were greeted by his favorite sister-in-law Hanabi, and Haruhi rushed over to greet her aunt. Hanabi fell in love with her little niece, but would always find time to poke jabs at the Uchiha. She loved to comment about his not so subtle acts of kindness towards his daughter. He pretended not to care, but in all honestly, _he'd show her just how scary this "teddybear-kun" could be_.

"Haru-chaan!" The twins called out to her as they raced to give their older cousin a hug.

The three little ones giggled, practically falling over one another. Hiromi was the older of the twins and had Tenten's brown hair. Hoshi looked identical to Neji when he was young. They were always overjoyed to see Haruhi, almost as if they were her sisters not cousins. Sasuke took that little notion of pride happily realizing his daughter was favored.

"Uchiha…" Neji greeted in his usual manner.

"Hyuga…" Sasuke returned the same. "Surprised to see you stuck with your daughters."

Neji scoffed "Tenten is on a mission with Hinata, figured you would forget so easily…"

" _Did you say something Hyuga?_ "

Neji watched with a tinge of anger as the Uchiha gave a curt smirk. Soon his daughters were tugging on his pants, trying to get his attention.

"Tousan colors!"

"The colors tousan we need the colors."

Haruhi tugged on her father's hand "Tousan we're gonna make you and ojisan pretty today!"

Sasuke's expression grew grim as Neji glared at him. He was truly hoping she would have forgotten about that.

"Uchiha what's the meaning of this?"

"You heard your niece, you're going to be pretty. . . _for once in your life._ " Sasuke mumbled. "You should grab the colors before your daughters start crying."

Neji continued to glare daggers at Sasuke, but he reluctantly complied to the demands of the little ones.

The two men sat by the Hyuga's garden with mixed emotions, while their daughters used them as canvases for their creativity. Hoshi stood on her tiptoes as she brushed and combed her father's long hair. She even added different hair clips in it. Hiromi was caking his face in foundation powder and hot pink blush. Haruhi was painting Sasuke's nails with bright red nail polish. To think two of Konoha's strongest shinobi were actually enduring this. They both would rather be fighting for their lives over this any day. Itachi and his father must be laughing their asses off in heaven watching Sasuke right now. The only good thing about it all, was that there was barely anyone around and no one they knew could see this.

"Tousan pick one!" Haruhi chimed

Looking down she was holding 3 small palettes of eye-shadow: one dusty blue, one a milky pink, and one dark purple. In all honesty, he hated all three. But if he was going to endure this, he might as well try and not look like a hideous monster so he chose the blue one. His over zealous daughter began to brush the eyeshadow on, while saying a silent prayer to kami that she doesn't actually get any make-up in his eyes. Haruhi is left handed so it only made him even more tense.

"Tousan you look like princess." Hiromi giggled

"Pretty Tousan-hime!" Hoshi added

" _My tousan_ is prettiest princess." Haruhi replied

Sasuke heard the rebuttal of his daughter and was a little worried. "Haru-

"Noo, _my tousan is prettiest_." Hiromi protested

Neji looked to his daughter "Hiromi-"

"My tousan is prettiest." Haruhi said with more vigor this time

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Both men watched with concern as their daughters started to argue. Both Haruhi and Hiromi, were adamant to make their father prettier than the others. What was supposed to be a play date turned into a contest to see how much makeup they could put on their dads.

By the time they were finished, both Tenten and Hinata returned from their mission. Hanabi was secretly watching the suffering of their husbands unfold. She did not waste any time to show them the fate of their husbands. Hinata tried her best not to burst into laughter like Tenten and Hanabi, but the temptation was too great.

The result of the little girls makeover, was too much for even her to turn a blind eye. Her cousin was covered in so much makeup that he looked like a clown. And her husband at best looked like a geisha- who was very drunk when they put on their makeup.

All the men could do was exchange pleading eyes that read "please just kill me now." to their wives as Haruhi and Hiromi continued to bicker.

"Only my tousan is prettiest princess!"

Hiromi stomped her foot " _Nu-uh! My tousan is prettiest princess!_ "

Haruhi huffed and pouted "If your tousan is princess then… then _my tousan is queen_!" she exclaimed

Hanabi and Tenten were in tears from all their laughing, even Neji had to chuckle a bit at that. His daughter, _his daughter_ just announced him a queen. If he thought it couldn't get any worse, she put a flower crown on top of his head to complete the look. He could only sigh at this point, as he watched how happy his daughter was in her small victory. A victory was extremely bittersweet.

" _Kill me please just kill me now..._ " he thought

"And what a _lovely queen_ he is Haruhi." Neji agreed with heavy sarcasm

" _As queen I want the princess to be quiet_." Sasuke hissed

" _Oh come now your highness, don't get so fussy now_." Hanabi smirked at the both of them

"Don't worry Neji, you can clean it off while I start dinner." Tenten giggled

Neji smiled contently as Sasuke's dread only worsened as he realized he had to go back outside like this.

...

He knew Haruhi would feel some kind of way if he washed all her hard work away. It was truly unfair with how cute she was just like her mother. He didn't even have his anbu mask to at least hide his face while they walked home. The best he could do, was walk at a brisk pace and keep his down while trying to avoid anyone that might notice.

Thankfully, they made it home with no one taking notice. Haruhi even gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks for such a good time with her cousins.

"You are best queen Tousan!" she smiled

He gave an exhausted smile and kissed her back, making sure to leave lip marks on her cheek with the indigo lipstick she put on him. "Now you are too."

She giggled as he sent her on her way. Meanwhile Hinata gave her usual smile as she was walking to their bedroom to change. Naturally he followed after her, he knew there was something going on in her mind about his new look and he wouldn't be at ease until he knew what.

"You're awfully quiet..."

"I am? I didn't notice Sasuke." she continued while undressing

"Hm, you're thinking about this aren't you."

"Thinking about what?" She asked while throwing on an undershirt

"You're daughter's artwork on my face."

She chuckled. " _I think_ that Haruhi just wanted to spend time with her family, and to be fair she did alright...considering Neji was worse off than you." she started to laugh all over again thinking about it.

He chuckled a bit. "That is true. He had it way worse than me, and he has _two girls._ " his right eye twitched at the idea of 2 Haruhis.

"You see? There's a bright side to it after all." She said while putting on her yoga pants

Sasuke stopped her midway placing a hand over top of hers as they rested on her thighs. Without any words, he picked her up laid her on the bed only to earn fits of giggles. He nearly forgot about the makeup on his face until she started to laugh.

"Sasuke aren't you going to clean your face?"

"In a minute, but first _queen Sasuke_ would like to ravage this natural beauty that was his wife."

He decorated her face with indigo colored kisses, as she laughed underneath him. Among the many things he loved about Hinata, her laugh was among the top 5. Because her yoga pants were already hanging loosely around her thighs, he easily slipped them off. With her back to him, he easily snuck his heads to where her bra straps were and unhooked the clasps, freeing her breasts.

"Enjoying my royal treatment?~" He asked while he kissed along the side of her neck.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata managed to replied

He decorated her face with indigo colored kisses, as she laughed underneath him. Among the many things he loved about Hinata, her laugh was among the top 5. Because her yoga pants were already hanging loosely around her thighs, he easily slipped them off. With her back to him, he easily snuck his heads to where her bra straps were and unhooked the clasps, freeing her breasts.

"Enjoying my royal treatment?~" He asked while he kissed along the side of her neck.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata managed to replied

Her moans were mixed with her fits of giggling as Sasuke continued his advances on her body. This was probably the longest he's heard her laugh so far. Maybe the bittersweet victory wasn't so bitter after all.

He moved his right hand down past her stomach and let his fingers get to work on her already wet womanhood. She twitched and flinched while trying to compose herself from all the giggling she was doing. It was no good, Sasuke was enjoying every moment of this while two fingers rubbed on her sweet spot.

"S-Sasuke!" She moaned softly

" _Yes_?~" he asked almost nonchalantly while pleasuring her

She could barely hold it together under his advances mixed with her laughing "I-I~"

" _What is it Hina_?~" He teased while his bit her earlobe softly

The pleasure was too great for her, as she finally caved in and climaxed on his fingers. Watching his wife gasp for air as if her life depended on it was rather funny. Her cheeks flushed pink as a wide smile stuck to her face.

"Oh so you really enjoy laughing Hinata? I had no idea." He said while he wrapped his arms around her

"M-My laugh is silly Sasuke-kun, l-I don't really like it." She replied filled with embarrassment

"I like it, so you have to keep your laugh the way it is. _As queen I demand it._ "

Her fits of laughter started to flare up again "A-As you command, y-your majesty."

He smirked before letting her off his lap and getting up. " _You dare laugh at me? I'll be sure to punish you after dinner tonight_!"


	14. Chapter 13

**My Uncle is My Friend**

It was another late afternoon and the children of the academy were at the playground. Haruhi found herself alone by the small garden the girls in her class made. After all the other children went home, the 4 year old was sitting on the grass doodling away in her sketchbook. She wasn't a gifted artist, but she enjoyed her coloring sessions alone.

"What are you drawing there?"

She looked up to see who the voice belonged to, it was man. He was tall like her father. In fact, a lot of things about this man made Haruhi think back to father quite frequently. He looked rather scary, but he seemed really nice.

"My kaasan and tousan, I like to draw while I wait to go home." She answered with a smile while showing him her progress.

The tall man smiled as he looked at the drawing. As Haruhi said, it was a picture of her mother Hinata holding hands with her father Sasuke on a clear sunny day.

"It looks good so far, may I ask your name?"

She nodded. "I'm Haruhi, what's yours?"

The man chuckled a little at her enthusiasm. "Itachi."

Haruhi perked up and jumped to her feet. "Ah-ha! I heard tousan talk about uncle Itachi before. _You're uncle Itachi_!" She pointed at him.

He nodded. "Indeed I am, I'm your father's big brother."

"That's super cool! What was tousan like as a kid? Did he always like tomatoes? What did you two do together?" The 4 year old was not shy about her questions...

Itachi laughed. "Yes. He loved tomatoes a lot when he was younger. He also used to try and compete with me."

Haruhi listened close as Itachi told stories about the relationship between the two brothers when they we children. In turn, she would also talk about the different kinds of stuff she does with her father now. It filled his heart with happiness to know his little brother had a fine young daughter, he could even she parts of Sasuke in Haruhi...

"Haruhi!" Another voice called out.

Speaking of Sasuke, Haruhi looked up and saw that her father waving to her.

"Time for you to go home Haruhi."

She frowned while getting up from the grass. "But-! I wanted to talk more… When will I get to talk to you again Ojisan?"

He gave a small smile while providing a small but warm hug to his niece. "You can talk to me whenever you need me Haruhi. I'll always be there for you just like I was for Sasuke."

She grinned while she waved goodbye to her uncle. Sasuke on the other hand, took notice of the odd behavior of his daughter. "Who were you waving at?"

"My new friend I made today tousan, it's Itachi-ojisan!"

He stopped in his tracks looking down at his cheery daughter. "What?"

"Itachi-ojisan, I met him today! He's my new friend." Said answered nonchalantly.

He had the blurred memory of talking with his dead older brother, when he was bedridden in the hospital. He checked Haruhi's temperature to see if she was sick or something as well.

"Tousan what are you doing? I'm not sick silly!" She giggled

He cleared his throat; How do you tell your daughter that your uncle is actually dead and you're talking to a spirit? They should have put that in the book about fatherhood.

"Um, listen… Sweetheart- You do know that Itachi is- _gone_. Right?"

"Yup."

"W- You do? How?"

"He told me so. Itachi-ojisan told me that he doesn't live in the village anymore, but he is in a better place now. So he's allowed to visit me, whenever I need him! Just like he was for you tousan!"

 _Astounding_. Itachi would have been a better father for sure. "Good. Did you two have a nice talk?"

"Mhm! He told me stories about when you two were little like me."

He smirked "Yes, we were very close. Best friends and brothers at the same time even."

"Ohhhh! Now all that's missing is my own little brother or sister and then we can be just like you and Ojii-san too!" She was getting creative, which was not always a good thing as Sasuke was learning. She climbed over top of his shoulders as they walked home.

"Y-Yes…"

"Tousan, can I have a younger sibling? Pleeease?" She begged in an adorable manor.

Sasuke did his best not to blush. He couldn't believe his daughter was basically asking him to make another baby with Hinata.

"I- We'll see Haruhi. Let me talk it over with kaasan and you will find out." He answered

"I hope she says yes, then we can all do the cool things together! Won't that be awesome tousan?"

He nodded nervously, this was going to be an interesting discussion with Hinata tonight.

…..

After Haruhi went to bed, Sasuke was still haunted by his daughter's request. Not that it was bad, he just wasn't expecting it from Haruhi at all. When he was little, his own mother told him that Itachi asked for a little brother. Now it seems like the same thing is happening all over again...

He sighed and grabbed a notepad with a pen and made a list of _pros and cons_ about a second child. He figured that thinking it would make his life a little easier. Unfortunately it did not, it was a debate in itself reading over his pros and cons. _Why must this be so difficult_? With Haruhi she came about in the midst of their "separation period" and she turned out just fine. Then again, neither of them were truly _keen_ on the idea of raising a child all those years ago either...

This was too conflicting even for him, he needed his wife's opinion. Maybe Hinata could make the decision for him and make his life easier. He found her in their private study going over some papers at the wooden desk. Most likely some official clan business or something else boring like that.

"Are you busy?" he asked

She quickly signed off on the paper she was looking at and turned to face her extremely perturbed husband. "Just finished some paperwork, what's the matter?"

"I have- I need your help with a decision."

"Alright what's the decision?"

He started to blush thinking about it all over again but gave a heavy sigh "Haruhi wants… A sibling."

She stared at him before she started to laugh a bit. "Oh she does?"

Seeing her reaction made him furrowed his brow a bit "Yes, she asked _me_ if she could have a brother or sister…"

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her I would talk to you about it." He said while scratching the back of his head.

She giggled. "I think it's sweet that Haruhi wants to be a big sister, but why do you look so bothered by it?"

"I didn't expect my daughter to flat out ask for something like that… I would have already done so myself had I thought about having a second child."

"Well, I didn't except my husband to ask me to sleep with him so abruptly in his apartment. It seems your abruptness is following Haruhi now." She smiled. "And I wouldn't mind having a second child either."

He perked up a bit. "You wouldn't? Are you sure?"

"Of course and who knows, we might have a son too!"

That delighted the Uchiha greatly, a little boy to take care of would be very interesting. And since he has survived Haruhi's baby stages, his sons would be a breeze. He eagerly grabbed his wife by the waist and hoisted her onto the desk, swiping the various papers and folders on to the floor. Hinata couldn't have a moment to react as she was attacked by a plethora of his kisses.

"S-Sasuke! Wait!-"

"Don't worry, I'll clean this up in the morning."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: omg 3 chapters? Yes, I pretyped them ahead of time and as you all were so eagerly waiting a certain Hyuuga is pregnant! The beauty of time skipping. Also as I do, there is some heavy lemon in this chapter so keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Where The Special Things Hide**

"So when will I meet my brother or sister?"

"4 more months…"

The restless 5 year old pouted as she sat in her father's lap while he quietly meditated in his armchair. "4 months is a long time Otousan…"

Sasuke smirked as he patted his daughter on the head. "I know, but it's worth the wait."

Haruhi huffed. "Well, you have lots more patience than i do, so it's easy for you to say that.."

"That's only because you gave it to me."

"Eh?! No! I want the patience back Tousan!"

He chuckled as she protested and panicked about her missing patience. Haruhi was so much like Hinata: She was kind and thoughtful like her, even worried over things like her too.

Which in turn made him slightly curious about their next child; what would they be like? If was a boy, would he act like Hinata too? Or would he be just like him? What if it was another girl? Another little girl... That thought had him worried as he imagined a 4 year old female version of himself or even worse like his brother. Kami help him if he ever has another girl. Haruhi has been good so far, but this whole child raising thing was a living experiment.

She tilted her head a bit. "Tousan, you're doing that thing again, what are you dreaming about?"

Sasuke snapped his attention back to Haruhi. "Um, I'm dreaming about Okaasan…"

She giggled. "You really like dreaming about kaasan huh?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you think kaasan dreams about you?"

"Yes."

"How can you tell? She doesn't do that sleep with eyes open thingy like you do."

"It's a special jutsu only I know that lets me see."

Haruhi looked on in disbelief. "You know a lot of jutsu tousan, I don't know any…"

"You will Haruhi…"

The young one smiled up at her dad and mirrored him as he said. "When you're older."

He raised a brow. "You're copying me now?"

"Only cause you always say that… I just turned 5 now. Do I have to wait until I'm all grown up like you and kaasan? That'll take forever!" She dramatically flopped on his chest.

"Forever isn't as long as you think, you'll be going to the academy next week remember?"

She perked up. "Ah! That's right!"

"And I'll tell you a secret that you cannot tell anyone else. When you dream, it actually helps you learn jutsu faster."

Her eyes glimmered with excited. "No way really?!"

He nodded. "Yes, it has helped me throughout the years so now I pass my secret on to you." He said as he ruffled her hair earning a plethora of giggles. "But you have to go to bed so it will work correctly alright?"

She nodded happily before rushing off to bed, he smirked before getting up to find his wife in their bedroom.

Hinata was sitting comfortably on their queen sized bed listening to some classical music. She was told that it helps soothes the unborn baby. At five months, their unborn child was quite active, so she would listen to classical pieces as often as she could. She was wearing just her lavender night dress rubbing her stomach softly before she noticed Sasuke entering.

"This is new." He commented on the musical selection.

"It's titled "Sleepers Wake"."

"Seems fitting for Haruhi, she's impatient about having a sibling."

She giggled. "You were impatient about her being born, she's following in your likeness."

He would never admit something like that aloud. "Hn… How is the little one doing?"

"They seem to enjoy the song, they're moving a lot."

He traced his hand over hers feeling the baby's movements. How in the world could something so small be so… Active? Are all children this hyper or is it just the universe making fun of him…

"Another hyper child…" he sighed

She smiled softly. "It's not so bad, it just means they will have an abundance of energy."

"So basically, smaller versions of Naruto?"

She laughed a bit before he was laying in bed next to her. Sasuke found himself staring up at her: He started with her face, it was naturally cute in his opinion. There was something about her whenever she gets pregnant… It makes things- stand out in ways he's never noticed before.

Which was highly coincidental because earlier, he was hanging out with Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru talking about the "hidden blessing" of their pregnant wives. They told him about how breasts get bigger, but he secretly already knew that because of how successful his experiment went. They also talked about how their wives get randomly horny, and they start to have a special glow to them as well. Sasuke naturally just shrugged it off at the time, but looking at his wife now he was starting to see these hidden blessings for himself.

She did have that special glow to her appearance, the way her smile complimented the light coming off the dim sweet pea scented candle she lit earlier. Her skin just radiated beauty from her head down to her toes, it was magical to observe. His eyes then wandered from her face, down her neck and collarbone to her breasts. Goodness gracious he adored her breasts...

The way they were so perky whenever he unveiled them, every time they would have sex was always his favorite part. They were soft, supple, and delicious. If he had the power to do so, he would rest in her bosom and never ever have to leave. The breast milk was just the icing on top of everything he already loved about them. He had a habit of feigning stress just so he could have some because he figured out that she was so bashful about it.

After his eyes reluctantly left her breasts they traveled down to her stomach. He would often question how she was able to carry out her pregnancy the way she does. It was truly a conundrum in his mind. Being at 5 months, she had a bump like before and it hugged her curves nicely. All in all he finally understood these hidden blessings that his friends were talking about.

"Sasuke are you alright?" she asked

Coming back to reality, he didn't realize he was blushing while staring at her. "What?"

"You're blushing, I was wondering if you were alright?"

There was really no point in trying to hide his admiration, it was his wife after all. He frown a bit "No I'm not alright."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"I failed to realize something very important..." He said while taking off his undershirt

She started to look worried as she watched him undress.

"You see, I failed to realize just how truly gorgeous you look tonight."

She started to turn pink as he said that. "R-Really? I didn't do anything Sasuke-"

"I know, you don't have to do a thing. You're already beautiful. I just started staring and I can really see how stunning you are."

Hinata felt her face heat up as she couldn't handle the praise her husband was giving her. "You're making me blush..."

"Good, it makes you look even more adorable."

Before she could get a word out, he crawled over top of her and gave her a deep kiss. Hinata moaned softly as she started kiss him back cupping his cheek while combed a hand through her hair. The only thing in the way of their love making, was her night dress. He slowly started to tug at it, but Hinata saw his advances and held on to it.

"Hinata…" He frowned

She shook her head no.

He knew about her self conscious tendencies and had a feeling it had something to do with her stomach. Indeed she had gotten bigger but that was to be expected when there was a child growing inside her.

"Hinata it doesn't bother me."

"W-What?"

"Your stomach. I know you think I might feel some kind of way about it, I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I be bothered? You're carrying our child, that's wonderful."

"St-Still, you might not find me… Attractive because of it…"

"Nonsense, you're just as attractive from when I first met you." He said as his slowly pulled the night dress off of her body, and then started to blush as he got a full view of her naked body. He even had to clear his throat. "Damn, I'm sorry I lied... You look more attractive now Hinata…"

She flushed immediately and tried to retreat under the covers, but Sasuke would not let her. Not this time. His hands went to work on her body. His right hand held both of her wrists while the left ghost along her soft skin. Sasuke started trailing from her breasts to her stomach, and rubbed softly before sliding down to her thighs. Her moans were becoming more and more frequent as a result. So is not to wake Haruhi, Sasuke turned up the looping song on the radio gradually so that it was loud enough to drown out her moaning but not to wake their daughter up either.

"S-Sasuke-…" She breathlessly called out to him, her face flushed pink.

"Yes?"

What she did next was enough to make him cry. She sat up, leaned against the bed exposing her breast to him, and patted a spot for him to come and suck. He didn't waste a moment, he immediately followed and took one of her breast in his mouth while he pinched and fondled with the other.

"I-I k-know y-you- r-really l-like t-to s-suck o-on them S-Sasuke…" She was trying too hard not completely fall apart and moan.

Hinata was truly a saint in every sense of the word. He blushed as his tongue lapped over her perky nipple before switching breasts. He would have truly been on cloud nine, if not for the not to subtle reminder of his erection throbbing. Normally, this would have been remedied by now, but he's never had sex with her while she was pregnant. It was always either before or after for his own fear of accidentally hurting the baby somehow. He found himself weighing his options and reclutctly stopped sucking on her breast with a small pop.

"W-Why did you-"

"Lay on your side."

She looked a bit confused by his command, but she laid on her side. Sasuke laid behind her like he would if they were spooning, but instead he hooked her leg around him and carefully slid his manhood inside her. Naturally she flinched greatly which caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-No not at all! I-It feels really good..." She mused

Perfect, he then started to slowly thrust in and out of her. His right hand finding its way to her stomach and staying there rubbing over the curve as she moaned to high heaven. This felt rather nice for the both of them, the music seemed to have added an additional flare to the night as they made love.

"I love you Hina-Hime." He whispered in her ear in between grunts and pants.

She was barely able to hold a sentence by this point she inched as close to him as possible. That alone was just enough to send Sasuke over the edge, although he didn't really decide on pulling out or keeping it in before they started. His mind was too far gone to think about such things as he came inside her regardless.

He panted heavily while he lazily started kisses down the side of her neck. Hinata was in a total daze by the time they were done, and turned to face him smiling softly. It was always nice to have those rare occasions of seeing Uchiha Sasuke smile. It was one of her favorite things about him.

"How was it?"

"Beautiful." She hummed while she cuddled close to him.

"Just like you, constantly beautiful." He kissed her again while rubbing her stomach.

She blushed even more while she smiled. "I'm glad I get to have another child with you Sasuke."

"I am too, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my children."

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyy if you've noticed it looks a little different, that's right I went back and edited it.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: New chapter comin at ya today, its been a minute but I always appreciate your time and your patience so as always I send my thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

 **Send in the Boys**

"Kaasan, when will I meet my brother or sister?"

Hinata smiled at Haruhi. "Soon, don't worry."

The little 5 year old pouted, as she slumped beside her mother in their garden. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure, we'll find out about they're born."

"But Kaaasaaan!" Haruhi whined.

Hinata chuckled, Sasuke's impatience was rubbing off on Haruhi greatly. "Haruhi, it won't be long." She assured her frantic daughter.

Haruhi pouted even more. "I think they are being lazy… Nikkou-chan already has a little sister."

"Do you want a little sister like me?"

"Maybe, I dunno. I just want to me them already!"

"I promise, you will."

Haruhi looked up at her mother. "Can I touch your tummy again?"

"Of course."

She allowed Haruhi to trace her small hand over her stomach. At 8 months, her unborn child was very active so it was always an interesting experience for Haruhi.

"Ne, will Tousan come back in time?"

"He should be back by lunch time."

"Hmmm, okay."

…

Speaking of Sasuke, he was currently finishing up the last of his newest pile of paperwork. Lately he has been working double time as both Naruto's advisor and as a jounin. He _refused_ to have _a repeat of what happened when Haruhi was born_. So, he made sure to take care of any and _every single thing_ that the new hokage, might try to get him to do.

Unfortunately for him, that meant _3 straight days of work_ with little to no real rest besides a power nap or two. What made it worse, was that he was on the verge of a colossal crash from too much coffee. Still, he figured that there was much worse he endured in his life so this actually felt like a cakewalk. With the last piece of paper signed he immediately dragged himself out of his office and left straight away for home. He didn't even bother about using any doors, he left through the window.

…

When he finally did make it home, the effects of his no sleeping adventures were really starting to take effect. It was wonder how he managed to make it that far, and even a greater wonder how he got up those stairs to his bedroom where Hinata was doing more of her reading.

"Ah, welcome back Sasuke-"

She couldn't really finish her sentence, because of how tired she saw her husband truly was:

His eyes were almost as red as they would be if his sharingan was activated. He looked as though he hasn't touched his hair in days as well...

He didn't say a word; he silently kicked off his shoes, wrapped his arms around Hinata and started to fall asleep against her ample bosom. Hinata smiled softly while she kissed him on the forehead. She knew that he was only working this hard, so that he would miss any part of their second child's birth. Since Haruhi went to the playground with some of her friends, she wouldn't have to worry too much. She'll remind him to get her once he wakes up.

…...

After about 45 minutes, their little cuddling session was cut drastically short, when Hinata started to feel strong contractions. At first she tried to ignore it, seeing how it was probably normally since she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. That soon changed, once she started to feel a wet spot be between her thighs.

" _S-Sasuke-…"_ she attempted to _gently_ wake him up.

" _S-Sasuke-, please. I need you to wake up…"_ tried to insist further.

Her subtle and rather soft approaches to waking her husband were in vain. She didn't want to yell but the sudden labor pains told her otherwise.

"SASUKE!"

Naturally, Sasuke bolted up right out of bed with the sharingan activated. He thought his wife was in danger, _however it wasn't the type of danger he had in mind_.

"Sasuke my water just broke! The baby's coming!" She said in between short breaths of agony.

The color on his face drained rapidly, as he took in the gratification of this situation;

He wanted to be there in for support of his wife, _well now he's got it_. His initial instinct was to take her to the hospital of course! Hinata, made it distinctively clear by the veracity of her screaming that- she _did not_ want to be moved- _at all_.

Which now cause a great conundrum: _does he stay here? Should he go to get help? What about their daughter in all of this_?! He was great with thinking on his toes _in battle_ but this was a completely different story. Still, he had to do _something_ , he couldn't just watch as his wife struggles in pain.

For a start he tried to make things as comfortable as possible for Hinata: getting extra pillow and blankets, giving her a wet rag, stuff that he assumed would help.

"Hinata, it's going to be alright…" He tried to reassured her by wiping her forming tears.

"No it won't…" She whimpered.

"Yes it will, I haven't lied to you and I won't start now."

In truth it was easier said than done, but negativity was not what they needed right now. It did dawn on him that shadow clones were actually quite helpful at this current moment. He summoned three of them.

One to go get Haruhi, the other to try and find _someone_ to help in this situation, and the third was just there as backup. All the while, he had to try to keep Hinata calm while she went through this. Time was not going in either favor as Hinata's labor pains grew. The first clone was successful in retrieving Haruhi, but it only add to his problems. Now, she was highly distraught and confused about the current situation at hand. He locked the door so that she couldn't come and see her mom like this, but it didn't help the fact that he could hear her sniffling. With the second clone nowhere in sight and things not getting any better for anyone, Sasuke had to deal with the only option left.

Have the child be born _right here, at home, in their bedroom_.

He summoned every ounce of courage he had, and gave the backup clone a particular set of instructions. Something about towels and hot water. He then told the other clone to get Haruhi away from their room. It would not be a pleasant experience to hear your mother screaming in agony for the first time- or ever for that matter.

"Sasuke I can't!" Hinata protested.

"We don't really have much of a choice, just trust me you'll be fine."

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

A year into their marriage and he's _still_ not used her yelling with such vigor. "Hinata, I'm right beside you…" he replied while grabbing her hand, fully away that she has the strength to break it right now.

She was in a great deal of pain and they both knew it was about time for her to push. Hinata cried out once more as she pushed. Her grip was not at hand breaking strength yet, but he knew that could change at any second. She pushed again and for the third time as well, Sasuke was beginning to lose feeling in his hand.

That wasn't about to stop him now, after all he was both supporting his wife and delivering his second child.

"You're almost done…" he reassured her.

With one more push, it seemed to be enough and Sasuke quickly tended to the whaling newborn. His heart was going a mile a minute as he hurried to clean them up, he didn't even have enough time to check and see if it was boy or a girl. But just the cries alone were enough for Hinata, however she was crying from pain not from happiness like he thought.

"I don't get it! What's wrong?!"

"T-There's another!"

"Twins?!"

If he could have, Sasuke would have fainted then and there on the spot. Now he has _two_ newborns to tend to!

So instead of a brother or sister, Haruhi will now have _two siblings._ Today was truly full of interesting things…

He had to endure his wife's death grip once more, on his hand while she gave birth to the second of the twins. The second one was possibly louder than their sibling was. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow and gave the newborns back to Hinata, they were _going_ to the hospital now with no questions asked.

…

When Sakura retrieved word that the Uchihas came in with 2 newborn babies, she could hardly believe it at first. True enough, there they were; two babies crying, Haruhi was crying, and Hinata most likely passed out from all that pain. Sasuke just looked at his former teammate with a mixed look of fear, and panic. _But mostly panic…_

Once everyone settled down after about a good hour or so, Hinata was holding in her arms her newborn boys now named Haji and Ryosuke. Both born with charcoal black eyes like their dad, they were adorable new additions to the family. Sasuke also tried his best to explain to his daughter about what happened in a way that wouldn't scar her for life, For the most part it worked. Now he will just have the joy of explaining the birds & the bees once she's older, but until then he let her see her brothers for the first time.

"They are so tiny!" Haruhi cooed over them.

Both boys looked up at their big sister with wide and highly curious eyes, as if they were wondering who exactly this new person was.

"Haji and Ryosuke are really cute." She smiled

Both Hinata and Sasuke watched as their three children interacted for the very first time, it was extremely heartwarming and very adorable at first. But then, both of the boys started to make grabby hands for Haruhi's hair and they didn't plan on letting go anytime soon. She soon started to fidget and try to wiggle free, but the more she resisted the more the boys would start to cry all over again. _Their relationships were going to be true wonders to observe indeed_.

…

 _Late at night_

"Is there anything you need Hina?"

"Sasuke I'm fine I promise." She chuckled softly while she joined him in bed.

Of course Sasuke did away with their previous set of bed sheets and put on new ones. In actuality, he quite like the new black ones. But he was still a bit on edge after the whole ordeal, so throughout the night he made sure to monitor his wife to be absolute in that she was alright.

"I should be asking you if you need anything, you have been through a lot today…" She nuzzled up to his chest.

His cheeks turned slightly pink but he kissed her. "I have everything I need right here, you and our children are just enough for me."

She smiled "I love you so much Sasuke."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Wasn't that nice? Now they're are 3 lil Uchiha children in the family.**

 **And yes, this has been** **edited**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Bet you were wondering when this would be updated, well here you go. I dont know if I clarified but I am gonna slow down the pace of how I upload content just so that I can spend more time on it, thinking about what to add next(if you have an idea feel free to share). Worry not Im not gonna do another pause or anything like that.**

* * *

 **Brothers Stay Together**

Three months had passed since Haji and Ryosuke were born. Haruhi was now fully _regretting_ the request she made about having a sibling already. Every other morning, one of them or _both_ would cry to let everyone know that they needed something. Unfortunately for Haruhi, they both would cry early in the mornings. What made it worse, today she didn't have to go to the academy.

While Hinata left to tend to the boys, Haruhi drudged her way into her parents bedroom with her ears covered. With one tired eye opened, Sasuke looked at the pleading face of his 6 year old daughter, and allowed her to climb into the king sized bed with him. It was the least he could do, he understood her pain all too well after all. She would cuddle as close to her father as he would allow and drift back to sleep.

"Sasuke when you wake up, make sure you and Haruhi get dressed to visit the estate later." Hinata said while holding Ryosuke.

They both groaned in unison, _neither of them wanted to get out of bed_.

Like with Haruhi, the Hyuga's wanted to see their newest additions. Which mainly meant for Sasuke; " _go meet the in laws that hated him"_. Least with the boys having the sharingan like himself, he wasn't totally alone. Haji had a similar charcoal like himself while Ryosuke's eye colored went in favor of Sasuke's mother Mikoto.

As the hours passed and it was eventually time for them to get up, Sasuke found that his daughter was hugging his chest as she slept.

"Haruhi." He tried to wake her up. " _Haruhi_." He called her name once more.

Unfortunately, she was not planning on moving anytime soon. So he decided to walk to the bathroom with his daughter clinging to his chest. At first he was worried that she might fall off but, to his surprise she held on tight.

 _He could see her smiling…_

Once the family was dressed and ready, they made their way to the estate. Of course Hanabi was the first on scene to greet them, giving the 3 little ones a plethora of hugs and kisses. She was 17 now and she was more pumped than ever to be Hinata's apprentice. Naturally she also had to poke fun at Sasuke, it wouldn't be proper without such a tradition. Sasuke took his sons to let them see more of compound. Hanabi wanted to hear about what her older sister was up to now that she has more children.

"How have things been onee?" She asked over tea.

"Great, but we both have been busy. How about you and Neji?"

"Neji's still a pushover, but things have been getting a lot better since you came in as the boss around here." Hanabi smirked.

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad, and how's father with everything?"

The younger Hyuuga rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It's hard to say, he _always_ looks the same; like a grumpy old man! And I think he's just jealous of you."

"I guess it would make sense, he was always stubborn."

"With a pole up his-"

"Hanabi!" Hinata interjected

"You know it to be true don't lie!" Hanabi barked

Hinata gave a small sigh. "True or not- it's not nice."

Hanabi started to laugh by her older sister's word choice. "Yeah, okay… So! Where's my little student? I want get started right away."

As if right on cue, Haruhi came running in with the same attire on the Hinata had when she was a little girl. "Ready!" She cheered.

Hinata watched as her daughter happily walked with Hanabi to begin training her byakugan. It felt rather nostalgic in away; the times when they use to spar together when they were around Haruhi's age.

While her daughter was busy with Hanabi, she then paid a visit to her grandparents in their private quarters. They talked about the overall well being of the clan, and potential plans for the future. They were impressed and very proud of how much of an effective leader she was.

There was no longer the use of the curse seals on the lesser branches. With Neji as her right hand there was more equality between the branches as well. It seemed as though things with her family were prospering she went on to chat with other members of the family, and stopping by to see Tenten and her 2 children. The only thing left to do was to collect her male Uchiha trio.

She found them all collectively asleep in one of the empty guest rooms. Haji was clinging to Sasuke's left shoulder while Ryosuke was hugging the side of his face. It was truly an adorable sight for Hinata to see! So adorable, that she even managed to get a picture of it as she quickly found a camera. One more cute memory for the photo book. Their sons were already proving to be unique characters even though they were identical twins.

Haji was the older of the twins, so Sasuke dubbed him " _the brains_ ". He was calmer than his younger brother, but he was meaner to Sasuke. Whenever Haji was cranky, he would show his reject to his father. Literally shoving his tiny hands away in disagreement! Ryosuke on the other hand, _had no limitations with his bad behavior_. He was not content unless his brother was with him. Unless of course, he was being held by Hinata. Other than that, he would wage little wars with Sasuke over _anything and everything_. So much for thinking boys were easier to take care of than girls.

Haji was the first to wake up as he was being held by Hinata. He would look up with his large charcoal eyes, and then quietly nuzzle in her bosom and continue to nap.

 _Like Father, like son…_

"Aaa..." The little one cooed to his mother.

She chuckled. "I love you too Haji…"

They left Sasuke and Ryosuke to sleep, Sasuke snoring as Ryosuke twitched and flinched while he dreamt. She took Haji out for a walk around Konoha for a bit, mostly paying visits to friends and seeing how everyone was doing. She met up with Ino and Sakura on the way back home and they could not stop raving over how adorable Haji was. Primarily due to how close he resembled Sasuke. Haji's looks did go more in favor towards Sasuke than Ryosuke, but they both had the Uchiha charm at such an early age.

At first he didn't mind all the attention, but soon he was starting to fuss softly. He probably missed his brother, they developed a close bound even at only 3 months old.

"Don't worry, we'll be back home and all together soon." She consoled her son by kissing his cheek.

The little 3 month old just clung tightly to his mother as they walked home. Thankfully the rest of their family was waiting for them by the front entrance. Ryosuke calling out to his brother in their infant language. "Ahnahh!" He squealed. "Aaaa!" Haji replied

Hinata chuckled as he traded twins with Sasuke who had a less than pleased look on his face. He must have lost yet _another_ one of the many wars between father and son. "You look rested." She teased.

" _Very._ " The sarcasm heavy in his voice.

...

He took note of how well the twins were bonding with each other at such a young age. It would often bring back memories of him and Itachi. Mostly in how Ryosuke showed so much admiration to Haji in the similar fashions like he used to. It hit his heart the hardest, when he returned home and put his sons to bed. Sasuke watched them for about 10 minutes, making sure they slept soundly through the night. There was always a hint of pensive fear when he would look at his sons; haunting memories of the past invaded his mind and would lead to the silent tear to fall from his.

" _You're scared to death for them aren't you Sasuke."_ An all too familiar voice called out to him from the other side of the boys bedroom.

He didn't reply, just quickly wiped away that single tear. _Annoying emotions._

" _You're scared that they may turn out like us- and hurt one another. I understand, that's actually normal."_

"Normal?"

" _Well- in our case it's normal, but you shouldn't be afraid for them. They won't grow up like we did."_ He assured his brother.

They both looked at the sleeping little ones as they dreamt. Ryosuke squirmed and attempted to fuss, but Haji nudged closer to his identical brother while softly nudging heads against one another. It was a truly heartwarming sight for the older Uchihas.

" _See? They will be just fine Sasuke."_

He gave a silent nod before giving each of his sons a kiss on the forehead, Itachi was right. Even though he had to die for it, he was always right. Haji and Ryosuke would be fine, he's doing well with raising Haruhi after. And now that his sons carry his bloodline, when they get older he'll have to teach them about the Sharingan. Now _that_ he was eagerly looking forward to.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ah yes the brothers are back.**

 **Edited~**


	18. STATUS UPDATE

**A/N: Hey there! Don't fret this is not another pause, in actuality its a status update. Gonna let you know basically how the ships are doing within my story and how many kids they got so far.**

 **First and foremost I should clarify, the adults are about the same age as they would be in "The Last" maybe a lil older maybe a lil younger.**

 **NaruIno: As you might have known already, they are in fact married. Naruto is the new hokage so he's the boss in charge, while Ino does her best to be a good wife and offer support however she can. As far as kids go, Nikkou is their oldest and is around the same age as Haruhi and they have a new addition to their family. Another little girl named Tskino.**

 **KibaSaku: At first with Sakura running the Hospital and Kiba being in charge of the Chunin Exams, their busy lives didn't call for any kids but as fate would have you, Sakura found herself giving birth to a little girl of their own named Akira. Realizing that having kids wasn't so bad, they talked about it a little bit and now Sakura is 5 months pregnant hoping for a little boy this time.**

 **NejiTen: Neji was low key worried about idea of having children of his own with Tenten, due to the prior conditions of the clan before Hinata came in and fixed everything. Now with his twin daughter Hoshi and Hiromi his worries are put to rest. Tenten was worried at first that Neji wouldn't have time to spend with his daughters being how he was super busy lately, but he would always find the time to spend with them and they loved him dearly for it. (Good dad Neji)**

 **Last but not least SasuHina: The Uchihas are enjoying their lives together with their 3 children. With Haruhi in the academy it put 15% of Sasuke's worries at ease, but he still low key worries about his daughter a lot. As far as the twins go, Haji & Ryosuke are already developing personalities of their own for only being babies, Sasuke wants them to hurry up and get older for 2 main reasons. The first one being so he can teach them the joys of the Sharingan, and the other being so that they can stop stealing his wife away from him because he knows his sons are little demons like that.**

 **And there you have it, just a little in story update about how the story's going. Stay tune for future chapters**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Surprise surprise! Bet you thought I wasn't going to finished this? NO! I am back and I am better than before. I want to take the time personally to apologize about randomly dropping off the face of the earth with my stories. I honestly can't really provide a good explanation as why or how it just kinda happened...**

 **But I've returned, and my love for SasuHina still stands so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Haha-Onee!**

"Haha!"

"Haaa Haaa!"

Haruhi laid in her bed trying her hardest to avoid the eye contact of her highly eager and highly _awake_ 6 month old twin brother Haji and Ryosuke. This was almost a new found common ritual for the eldest of the 3 Uchiha children, ever since they started to walk and talk Haruhi was their favorite target. They served as her alarm clock every time she has to go to the academy, she sometimes would wonder which one of her parents were the ones allowing the two of them into her room. . . _or perhaps it was both of them._

Her tired thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Ryosuke started climbing up her bed and tapped on her face with Haji soon following behind. "Haha! Haha! HAHA!" they babbled. Since they couldn't quite say "Haruhi" just yet, she thought that maybe they could at least say Haru, it was a common nickname that her classmates had given her so she wouldn't mind that from her brothers. Unfortunately they weren't yet ready to even say that much yet so " _Haha_ " would be her name in their eyes until they could talk properly. She wiggled and tried to shake them away while getting up.

"Okay okay…!" She groaned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Good, your brothers woke you up like I asked." Sasuke smirked while leaning in the doorway

" _Figures the boys would team up against me, dad you traitor…"_ She thought while giving a tired glare towards her father "Mhm…"

"Well you don't want to be late, mom has breakfast ready so I suggest you get dressed." He said while collecting the twins

She sighed heavily after following her father and brothers out of her room, she was plotting her revenge as she brushed her teeth as per the usual with the Uchihas. Plotting revenge was what they excelled at. Yet it wasn't all that easy with the smell of crepes tickling Haruhi's nose while she was getting dressed.

"Ah good morning Haruhi." Hinata chimed

"Morning…" She waved tiredly while joining her father and brothers at the table

Haji and Ryosuke were already enjoying their warm cereal with applesauce as they gleefully greeted their older sister "Haha! Haha!"

"Good morning, my _demon_ brothers." She sighed while sitting at the table eating

Hinata watched as her sons smiled innocently whist her sister was already displaying some Sasuke tendencies. It was in hindsight very cute, "Haruhi, you don't want to be late Nikkou and Akira will be waiting for you." She informed her daughter.

"Hai…" She nodded while finishing up her hot cereal and headed straight for the front door.

"You have everything you need?" Hinata followed behind

"Mhm."

" _Everything?_ " She teased as she pointed back

Following her mother's finger, it was her father with the twins eagerly waiting to follow her off to school. She frowned a bit and sighed. "Hnnnnn." She groan

….

The family walked the roads of Konoha to the academy, Haruhi being greeted by some of her friends and classmates along the way. Naturally most of the adults were gushing over her twin brothers cuteness, " _Haha!"_ was now their favorite thing to say to everyone much to Haruhi's dread. When it was time for her to depart from her family, her brothers whined as they watched her leave only to have Haruhi groan in frustration.

"Haru-chan you didn't say bye to your brothers?" Nikkou asked

"No…" she replied solemnly

"That's cause she doesn't like Haji and Ryo." Hoshi teased

"I _do_ like them, they are just _really really annoying._ " Haruhi rebuttal

"All babies are annoying. They are too loud." Akira pouted

Haruhi perked "Ohh, you have a baby brother now too, right Kira-chan?"

"Yeah, Koji just cries all the time." She grumbled

Nikkou giggled "Lucky for me, I have a little sister! Ina is a good baby sister."

Haruhi and Akita just slumped in their seats hearing their friend boast about their sister. In fact, Haruhi kept a grumpy attitude throughout the school day. The little things now reminder her of the quirks and habits her brothers displayed:

When watching some of the boys practice, it reminded her of Haji and Ryosuke tackling one another. Playing tag reminded her of how her brothers chased her around the house as they learned to walk and crawl around. It was maddening!

"Haruhi-chan is something the matter?"

She looked to see her teacher finishing up the last of their paperwork as the rest of the students left for the day. "No Anko-sensei, just thinking."

"So I see, what are you thinking about?"

"My brothers…" The young girl mumbles

"Heh, are they getting on your nerves already?" She chuckled

"Yeah, they are annoying…" Haruhi pouted

 _Annoying_ , Oh she was Sasuke's daughter alright, it brought a smile to Anko's face. "And do you know _why_ that is?" She asked

"Cause all babies are annoying… aren't they?"

She shook her head. "Not quite. They aren't doing it to be annoying, they do it because it's how they get to know you." She explained

"But they already know me, I'm their sister."

"I'm sure they know what you are as a member of the family, but they are learning everyday just _who_ exactly you are."

Her teacher's words of wisdom brought the young Uchiha to a pause for thought, Haji and Ryosuke are learning about the whole wide world right now. And of course she is apart of that said process as well. "Hmmm…"

"Think about it tonight and let me know of your progress tomorrow."

…...

It was a little after dinner and Haruhi sat in the living room with her brothers, _observing_ them at play with each other. If she was going to have anything to report to Anko-sensei, she might as well start as soon as possible right?

"Hahaaa!" Ryosuke shouted as his tiny hands pointed to his sister.

"Yes Ryosuke?"

"Ahaaa!" Haji then crawled over to sister while making a grabby hands for her

She pouted, this research was frustrating when your brothers don't fully know how to talk yet. She made the assumption that Haji want to be in her lap so she did such. "Happy?"

With one brother in her lap soon the other came crawling over as well, just what in the world were the even trying to do? Ryosuke squirmed his way somehow into his sister's lap as well. "Hahaaa!" He cheered

"You guys are a team…" she smirked as she extended her hand for each of them

She watched as they marveled and studied their sisters much larger digits with their tiny and chubby ones. "And your hands are tiny too…But otousan's hands are much bigger than ours."

The twins were far too busy with their fascination of their sister's hands to really pay much attention. Haji was trying to figure out just what were those lines on her right hand, while Ryosuke was busy high-fiving her left in hopes of some sort of reaction. Even she had to admit, they were pretty darn cute right now.

"I see you are getting along with the demons ne Haruhi?"

She looked up to see her mother smirking in the door frame to join her children in the living room. "I guess they aren't really evil demons Kaasan.."she pouted

Hinata smiled. "No, they are actually very kind. This is how they get to know you, just like how Hanabi got to know me."

" _She would pull your hair too?_ "

"And called me _Hiia_ for the longest" she chuckled.

The five year old took a moment to think about what her mother had said before she realized that her brothers had fallen asleep in her lap. Haji and Ryosuke were evenly curled up after their experiment earlier. She grew worried for a minute as she was unsure of what to do, but Hinata easily collected the sleeping duo.

" _I'm sure they know what you are as a member of the family, but they are learning everyday just who exactly you are."_

… _._

"So my pupil, what were the results of your experiment?" Anko asked her while the other students were settling in

Haruhi put a finger to her chin as she thought about her response. "Haji and Ryosuke are gonna be demons for a while… But that's okay because they are my brothers too." She told her

Anko gave an intrigued grin to the young one. "Is that so? Well in that case you'll have two demons looking out for you when you're older."

Haruhi grinned. "Yeah, hopefully they won't call me _Haha_ either."


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: You didn't think I would come back with only one chapter did you? Nope, I've got more. And this one is Sasuke telling Haruhi a bedtime story**

* * *

 **The Bedtime Story**

"Tousan hurry hurry you are so slow!"

Sasuke followed behind his extremely eager daughter to bed for one of his famous bedtime stories. This has been a ritual of theirs ever since she was 2 years old, she would fall asleep after a good 10 minutes of thoughtful storytelling about his past.

He smiled as he tucked her in and watched her get comfy, "Alright my hyper child, what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Hmmm… I dunno I want something new! Something I have not heard yet." the 6 year old explained

"Something new you say?" He had to think back to all of his adventures: He's told her stories from his childhood, fond memories of his family and the Uchiha clan, stories about teams seven and taka. Yet he realized, he hasn't told the most important story of all. "Alright, I'll tell you my favorite story."

Her eyes went wide with excitement as she cuddled close to her father.

" _A long time ago before you born, there were very scary and very bad people around who want to start another war…"_ He began. " _But Naruto and I teamed up together to stop them, with the help of everybody from the village and even from the other villages too. It took a long time but we won the war and brought peace back to everyone."_

He watched her smiles and expression change like night and day while she listened. "Is that when you met Kaasan?" She asked

"Oh no I wasn't allowed to see at all after the war." He said nonchalantly

"Ehh?! Why not?"

He didn't want to explain about their little month of restraint due to his checkered past to his _6 year old daughter, "Er...I couldn't see Kaasan because back then, I was sick. Very, very, very sick."_ He explained. " _And everyone thought it would be better for Kaasan not to get sick with me."_

Haruhi frowned. "Ohh no…"

He smirked. " _But Kaasan still wanted to see me, so she wrote me a letter while I was in the hospital."_

"Did you write back?"

"Absolutely, _we wrote letters for a long time to each other and it helped me get a little bit better. One time she even brought me tomatoes too."_

She giggled. "Of course, tomatoes is your favorite tousan."

He nodded proudly. " _She did all those things, but I got worse instead of better."_

"What happened next tousan?"

" _What happened next? I did bad… very very bad."_

An exaggerated gasp escaped her daughters mouth

"Yes. _I turned into a terrible monster... and scared Kaasan away with my friends."_

"But- How did you turn into a monster? Did a witch do it?"

" _A mean and nasty witch did it, she wanted to keep Kaasan away from me so she turned me into a scary monster…"_

She frowned. "That's no fun at all, you guys must have been very lonely without each other…"

" _We were, I missed Kaasan so much that sometimes I would cry. I wanted to see her, but I knew she would get scared if she saw me as a monster...but that's when my nii-san showed up."_

The hope returned to the little ones eyes. "Uncle Itachi?"

He nodded. " _He saw what the mean witch did and was not happy about it one bit, so he came to me and told me that the only way I could go back to normal is to scare the witch myself. He taught me how to do it."_

"...And did you scare her?"

" _I sure did. She was so scared that she vowed never to do any more nasty things like that again. And when I turned back to my old self, I ran back home so I could write Kaasan one last letter. I wanted to see her really badly, I told her to meet me by the statues of the Hokage's so I could tell her how much I loved her. I thought she wasn't going to come, but thankfully she did and she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Kaasan was in tears because how much she missed me, so I kissed her and told her I loved her. I told her I never wanted to be apart from her, and she said the same…"_

Before he could continue, Sasuke glanced to check on Haruhi. The little 5 year old had drifted into a peaceful sleep while she listen to the resolution of his little tale. He smiled contently and tucked her in before leaving her room and returning to his bedroom where his wife was just about to sleep herself. With no words needed he trapped Hinata in his embraces as he nuzzled on to her right shoulder.

"She liked your story Sasu-kun?~" Hinata gave a tired response

"I told her how we met." He answered "The _censored_ version…" He assured her.

"That's sweet…" She turned to cuddle close to her husband

"You're sweet." He smiled back at her.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy SasuHina month! Cheers to day too being stressed, nothing says stressed like a Sasuke dealing with his kiddies.**

* * *

 **When Dad tries to be Mom**

It was a calm and quiet snowy winter's morning in Konoha. Jonin and chunin were on their missions, classes were in session at the academy so the children were dreaming of being outside to enjoying the snow, and the Adults carried out their busy day while trying to keep warm. All in all it seemed just like any other day in, however for one family it wasn't so normal.

Hinata was still in bed curled up under the sheets and blankets while shivering lightly, it would seemed she had caught a cold. Sasuke thought it was a little unusual for her to stay in bed because she's the morning person between the two of them, plus she's usually the one who wakes everyone up for one of her many delicious breakfast dishes. When Sasuke went back to check if she had gotten up, he frowned slightly went to check on her.

"Hinata, are you alright?" He asked while feeling her forehead "You're warm…"

Hinata continued to shiver even under his touch, but she looked up at him with a flushed face. "I-I don't feel s-so good." Her voice reduced down to a whisper as she spoke and coughed

"You're burning up." He replied "You went to the Amegakure over the weekend right? That's probably how you got sick…" He said while brushing some strands of hair out of her face

She simply nodded to her husband.

"Alright. You just stay in bed for today, I'll handle everything until you get better."

Hinata gave a worried expression while she heard the plan that Sasuke had. Between the two of them not only would he have to do his usual responsibilities, he would now have to do the things that she would normally do. And while Hinata knows how powerful of a shinobi he was, she wasn't quite sure how he would be able to handle this. She let out a rather adorable sneeze before she attempted to speak again "A-Are you s-sure Sasuke? T-That's a-a lot to do."

"It's no big deal, I can take care of everything." He reassured her

As much as she had faith in her husband's abilities as a shinobi, part of her was still very hesitant in passing all the parental responsibilities to him. Sasuke was a good father to Haruhi, Haji and Ryosuke, plus he was a good husband as well. But to do all of those things, without Hinata's help? She said a small prayer as he went to tend to the boys.

Haji and Ryosuke were now 7 months now and much like their older sister at this age, they want to crawl around and grab hold of _everything_. On the upside, they slept through the night because they tire themselves out with their energy. The downside is that boundless energy… Sasuke is not the rogue avenger he used to be…

His sons were awaiting him in their crib, Haji making grabby hands whist Ryosuke yelled for his attention. "Daaaaaaa!" He called out

"Good morning Ryosuke." He smirked as he carried him and his twin brother in his arms.

….

The morning felt like a easy breeze with his sons, they were given their warm cereal , their morning bath wasn't too hectic, it was going to be easy! That was what he thought 4 hours ago as he sat in his office while his sons were crawling around. It was half past noon and Sasuke was already in the disheveled state:

 _After breakfast, he took care of Hinata's portions of paperwork with the Hyuuga clan. They were fine for the first 10 minutes or so, but Haji soon realized that their mother was nowhere to be found…"Amaaa." the infant called out_

 _Sasuke gave a small sigh. "Ama, is sick Haji. She has to stay in bed." he explained to the seven month old._

" _Amaaa!" Ryosuke chimed in._

 _It would seem they were adamant on what their desires were…_

" _Later…" He replied to his sons._

 _They were not pleased with their fathers response, the Uchiha twins began to throw a conniption fit and cry for their mother. Sasuke was dreading this moment, but he did not want to burden his wife with their sons. He was the Uchiha Sasuke dammit! He's been through enough to handle his own sons!_

 _Or so he thought…_

 _It wasn't until Hanabi and Neji came poking in what was usually Hinata's office in the compound to find Sasuke at war with the babies. Neji shook his head in shame as Hanabi laughed, but eventually they joined in to help him with the chaos._

 _His_ _sons only continued to make his day from a small struggle to a living nightmare as the hours went by. As the morning turned into the afternoon, Sasuke found himself at war with Ryosuke. He was hellbent on preventing his father from completely any of his paperwork in his office. Ryosuke continued whale and whine as he continued to thrash about with the pens in his hands. Haji looked on to the battle between his brother and his father in the arms of Kakashi while he and Naruto laughed at his pain._

After the tragic surrender on his part, Sasuke lost to his son as he was finally able to get someone work done because the twins were down for their nap. Looking at the clock he realized that it was around the time that Haruhi leaves from the academy.

"Damnit." He cursed softly

…..

Haruhi crossed her arms with great disapproval as she was the last one to leave for home. She heard the fussing and whining of her twin brothers wrestle Sasuke along the snow covered way home. She didn't say much, but she did notice the obvious absence of their mother.

"Where's kaasan?"

"She's… In her room...Sick." He explained as he put his sons down to play in the sitting room.

Tilting her head in confusion, little Haruhi went to her find her mother. Hinata was in better spirits by the evening: Some of the color returned to her face but she still held a fever. She was so still in her pajamas as well but she was reading, one of her favorite romances from her collection with some herbal tea beside her.

"Ah, Haruhi, I was wondering where you were. You were so quiet."

"Hnn, Tousan took forever to pick me up so I was waiting all day with Anko sensei."

Hearing the dismay of her daughter, Hinata couldn't help but chuckle softly. She kept hearing small reports from her friends about her husband's day today. First from Neji, then Ino & Sakura, now Haruhi. " _My Poor husband…_ " She thought. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I would have came and got you myself, but I'm not feeling well."

The young girl frowned. "So tousan is pretending to be you for the _whole_ day?"

"Haru, you don't want tousan to be me?"

Her eldest daughter shook her head with vigor. "I like tousan when he is being tousan. He is a bad kaasan. Haji and Ryosuke hate the _new_ kaasan too."


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter for you lovelies and I know I haven't written a smut between the two so I thought I give you one, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beware the Question**

On a quiet Sunday evening, Sasuke Uchiha was lounging in the comfort of the garden that was in the back of his estate. This was the life: He had no work to do in the office, no missions, no stress. For once everything was just the way he wanted, the only thing missing would be his beloved wife. Hinata was still inside tending to Haji and Ryosuke, they were the newest additions to their family so naturally a mother's job is never done. But he started to notice some rather odd behavior from her lately...

It all started a few days after the girls were born, it was a fairly average night and the lovers were enjoying each others naked embrace when Sasuke commented that she has gotten " _Very soft over the years."_. She didn't openly display any concern by it but the following morning, he caught her looking at herself in the mirror more than usual. At first he didn't seem bother by it, that was something most women do right? But she also started changing her diet, eating less, and doing extra stuff that require her to be on her feet. All of course without him really knowing what was going on.

One night while he was out with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji they were talking about the weird nuances their wives were displaying that were very similar to what Hinata was doing.

 _"I can believe that about Ino, Temari nearly fought me when I tried to debunk her question." Shikamaru groaned while rubbing his sore neck._

 _Naruto pouted "And here I thought only Sakura had the foul temper…" He replied his voice very raspy, evidence enough that he had similar luck if not worse._

 _"Be glad your wives aren't good with knives…" Neji grumbled while looking at his hands covered with band-aids_

 _They all turned to the Uchiha who was calmly listening to the conversation. "...Hinata doesn't do anything of that." He replied_

 _"That's what we're wondering, I'm sure she would have used her Byakugan on you...Maybe even those Twin Lions." Naruto explained_

 _"Why would she want to do that, if I don't make her mad?"_

 _The three men furrowed their brows "You haven't been asked yet haven't you…" Shikamaru pondered_

 _"Asked what?"_

 _"The Question." The three of them said in unison._

 _Sasuke raised a brow "And what is,The Question?"_

 _"Every married man gets asked the question, especially since if they have kids Sasuke." Shikamaru answered_

 _"Okay, but what is it?" He asked_

 _"A test of how smart you truly are in dealing with your wife." Neji answered_

 _"What's. The damn. Question?" He nearly shouted this time_

 _"Basically, it's when they ask if they are fat or not. It's a matter of life and death Sasuke." Naruto answered_

 _For once Naruto's bluntness what useful… "So I take it you all answered the question wrong?"_

 _Naruto huffed "Don't get smug, just what until Hinata asks you the question."_

That was 3 nights ago and now he was starting to get a little worried on _when_ she would ask. He hated the anticipation, if she's going to ask then ask so he can face his fate head-on. Going back inside, he found her in their bedroom while their little ones were all preoccupied elsewhere. She was looking in the mirror as per usual to her unusual behavior. He was almost waiting for her to ask as he stood in the door, getting ready for the infamous question.

"Is there something you need from me Sasuke?" Hinata asked while adjust her shirt

"No, but is there something on your mind?" Hopefully this would trigger he needed to catch the question.

He saw the hesitation practically written on his wife's face, yes he knows about the question so he was prepared for it. Sadly she shook her head. "N-No no I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He just needed one nudge to get the question out of her. He was going to beat this question.

"Yes I'm sure. The kids are waiting for me to read them a bedtime story."

He reluctantly gave in, for now anyway. This was not over just yet. After putting their troop of children to bed, he was gearing up for round 2. This time he won't take her simple responses as an answer.

"Something's bothering you." He stated

"Something's bothering me?" She teased

"Yes Hinata… I know that look."

Hinata only pouted in response. "I don't have _'a look'_."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Oh really? Then what was the look you gave whenever you've looked at yourself in a mirror hm?"

His plan was working, first came the pout and now she was blushing. This is how he knew her defenses were failing. Damn Uchiha… "I-It's not a big deal don't worry about it."

Ah-Ha! He's finally broken through, now was his chance. "It's about your weight isn't it."

Curse him "...Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you."

"Y-You're only saying that…"

Sasuke frowned as he got behind his wife. "Since when have I ever, _'just say'_ anything to you Hinata?" He gave a husky murmur in her ear.

Her lip started to quiver as her cheeks colored. "Y-You could st-start." she gave a weak reply. "You and I both know I've...gotten soft."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders in rebuttal and forced her on to the bed with a crashing kiss to follow after. If it was one thing he could pride himself on, his honesty was truly the best policy. "Never." He took a breathe from their makeout session. "I may know that you're softer but, in all honesty I don't care."

Hinata could only whimper and try to resist his advances upon her body. She knew how he get but her embarrassment could only hold her back before she surrendered completely. "S-Sasuke d-don't!" She whined as her husband took off her night clothes and started kissing his way from her ample bosom to her stomach. "P-Please not there!"

He purposely ignored her her cries and continued to kiss and nip at her skin. He was going to show her just how he feels about this _infamous question_. Looking at his wife, it was rather obvious that she gained weight from carrying twins for 9 months. However she was not one to lounge around and do nothing, if she couldn't go on a mission she was busy with her clan or helping overall where she can around the village. She had a small layer of chub on her stomach and thighs, she thought they were hindering her beauty. Sasuke thought the total opposite.

" _Hinata look at me…_ "

Her eyes were closed but she reluctantly opened her lavender eyes to see her husband bare-chested and smiling warmly at her. A smile that was saved for her eyes only, "You're beautiful Hinata, you're always beautiful." He kissed her lips tenderly the second time around.

Before she could reply he was already at work on her body; one hand was on her right breast and the other on her left thigh. He was sending a trail of kisses and bite marks along the way. "I don't want you to talk, relax... _enjoy this Hina_ …" He instructed with a purr and he licked her inner thighs.

Hinata only nodded as her high pitched moans escaped her lips and her hands gripped at the sheets with every new advance his crafty hands made. She made a small squeak as those hands tugged away her white cotton panties, soon followed by even more higher pitched noises when his tongue found her hypersensitive clit. Sasuke lapped circles around it slowly while a finger started motioning inside her now slick walls. Good, hearing her enjoy his treatment was always a sweet sound in his ears.

Not wanting to keep his erection waiting any longer, he did away with with his briefs and freed his six and a half inches. However with a small twist he hold her close to his body as he inserts himself inside her. In their own silent language, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and her legged crossed at his lower back. _The python was a personal favorite among Sasuke's preferred sexual positions._

He rocked his hips slowly but steady insuring that each thrust was savory and full of pleasure. Hinata could only moan to Kami while her grip only tighten as their night of love making went on.

"Hn, you forget...Sex is actually _great exercise_ if you're... still worried about your weight." He commented

Hinata lolled her head forward. "I-I-I~" She could barely get one word out she was entranced by the moment. "I- Ayeee~!" She cried before she gave out to her climax and clawed her nails into his back

It was but a minute or two that Sasuke came inside her afterwards, panting hard he collapsed and accidently put his weight on top of her. Thankfully he wasn't too heavy to the point of crushing her, and he was far too lazy to remove himself from inside her womanhood.

"So long as you are happy and healthy...I don't care about your weight…" He whispered as he panted softly

Hinata cradled her husband, leaving one arm draped over his back and the other around his neck as he spoke. She kissed him softly, "I'm so happy that you're my husband Sasuke."


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: *BURSTS DOWN DOOR* I'M BAAACK~! And I have new chapter for you guys! It has been a while hasn't it. So yeah, I hope you will like this new chapter about the Uchiha twins!**

* * *

 **2 Twins Together**

The last of the winter months were nearing its end in Konohagakure. It's residents were eagerly awaiting the warmth and colors of spring to come, but for now it was another moderately sunny day in the village. Today was also a very special day for Hinata and sons!

Earlier, Sakura had commented how the women never really had some quality time together. Aside from work related things and missions, the girls never had some R&R. So Ino decided that they would all have a playdate and let their little ones meet each other as the women rekindled. Of course Hinata was on board with this. She, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Karin agreed on meeting up today. Sakura picked a nice and rather unique place for the occasion:

It was within the hokage tower, however this room was just- empty! Tsunade used it for storage in her prime as the fifth hokage. After that, Kakashi cleaned it out and moved the stuff to their new locations. Now that Naruto is the seventh, he hasn't really decided on what this room should be. The room wasn't in a bad state either. It was rather spacious with three windows that overlooked the village.

When Sakura and Ino came in, they did a bit of decorating and put some tables and chair inside. Ino even provided some flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop to help spruce it up. Sakura provided some toys and coloring equipment for the kids to enjoy. Hinata baked some cinnamon buns for the occasion and Karin brought her coffee maker.

It was going to be a good day!

The little ones in tow were highly curious about their new surroundings. Haji and Ryosuke were joined by Sakura's son Koji, Ino's third daughter Minako, Tenten's son Tsuyoshi, and Karin's first born daughter Shizuka. The pair had never met others of their age range before, they mainly stuck under their big sister. It would be interesting to see how they would fair with others of similar age.

Ryosuke was the more assertive between them, so he was the first to investigate these strangers. He picked Tsuyoshi as his target and started to crawl over. Haji on the other hand, was bit more reserved. He had the similar approach to new people like his father: Speak when spoken to and remain neutral. Koji on the other hand was already going towards him with Minako. Shizuka was the only one left to tend to their own devices.

"This was a nice little idea Sakura." Karin commented.

Ino nodded in agreement, "It's not often we get to hangout anymore."

Sakura giggled a little. "Not a problem! We deserve a little down time from our busy lives right? I was just glad we were able to come together on such short notice. You did such a wonderful job back too Hinata."

Hinata chuckled. "Oh thank you Sakura. I like to bake, and I think our children are enjoying their little playdate as well."

The five women turned to their children to see what they were up to now:

While they were chatting, the group of infants were now congregating together as one group. Haji was trying to draw with Tsuyoshi and Shizuka. Ryosuke was trying to make conversation with Minako and Koji. The little ones were enjoying themselves and that was an adorable sight for their mothers to see.

" _Soo_ , what are the plans for spring?" Tenten asked

"Well, whenever spring rolls in Naruto is eager to travel to other nations. So, I have no doubt he'll want to go visit Gaara-sama this year." Ino said.

"Oh that sounds fun, Kiba is going to be eager to train the new chunin that passed their exams. As for me, Tsunade-sama invited me to go visit her in the Land of Tea so that'll be interesting." Sakura added.

"Neji and I are actually planning to visit the Hot Water Country. I heard I had family over there so it should be a nice little reunion." Tenten chimed

"Shino wanted to do some research over in the Cloud Country, so it'll be a nice little getaway to see what's out there." Karin said while taking another sip of coffee. "What about you Hinata, you've been quiet lately."

Hinata was indeed quiet for a little as the others spoke, but she shook her head lightly. "Sorry about that, just absorbed in thought I guess." She paused for a thought. "When spring rolls around, hm- Haruhi's birthday is in May so Sasuke and I will try to do something for that." She began. "But, beyond that I don't usually plan for anything in particular."

Ino raised a brow. "Don't you _want_ to do anything fun for the warm weather?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind! I just- don't have anything in mind so to speak." Hinata gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess I prefer to wait and see what happens. Beside, my little ones give me enough t keep me interested."

Karin smirked. "I'll raise my mug to that."

Ino, Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement as they also raised their mugs.

...

After their little ladies day was over, Hinata and returned home with sons. The house was still quiet. Sasuke was still working in the hokage tower with Naruto, and Haruhi had spent the day with Hanabi and trained. It was fine, she always had a soft spot for babies anyway.

The duo seemed content in Hinata's embrace as they babbled to one another on the couch. She could honestly watch them for hours and never get bored.

"Maa!" Haji called.

"Mama!" Ryosuke echoed.

"Yes my loves?"

The boys made little grabby hands as they only called her name out more.

"If only you both knew how adorable you both are!" She cooed to herself internally, but she got their message and proceeded to give them each a plethora of kisses.

It was their favorite thing to do with their mom. Haji and Ryosuke giggled and squirmed playfully as Hinata laughed as well.

"Hopefully you won't hate my kisses when you get older." She teased.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this was the start of me coming back and working on this story. I really want to thank those who stuck around for your patience. It was timely that I came back in the midst of SasuHina month so oh yes be on the look out for more goodness.**


End file.
